Awkward
by unwishing-giratina
Summary: a boy by the name of cialex (AKA Cilex) embarks on a journey into the poke universe. he meets good friends but worse enemies. read to find out.


Awkward

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that I do not own pokemon nor ever will.

CH. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or DBZ.

This story begins with a boy named cilex, he was 5 foot 8 inches, black hair, and deep blue eyes. He was sitting in study hall or first hour. He was staring out into space minding his own business when BOOM… a girl had dropped her books on the table. The girl was gorgeous with dark hair and at the ends where red highlights.

She was wearing black clothing, had black fingernail polish, she had blood red eyes which creeped me out a bit, and looked like she had just joined the school. I looked away at a book of ancient language's. I was most interested in the Atlantian language.

_Flashback_

A couple years ago I was preforming in a band competition and the letters for victory appeared strangely on my left arm with my name cilex on the other. Both words on the bottom of my arm where the pulse was located. They were glowing and because of that the judges made us get first place. I of course confused at the phenomenon I just shrugged and walked off. But now I knew what the language meant.

_Flashback ends_

Then I felt a cold chill and looked up. Everyone was gone. "nothing…" I whispered to myself then I felt pain from my chest, I looked in surprise, a heart with two spikes at the top, two in the middle, two on the bottom on the inside and two wings at the bottom outside. It glowed and I saw a flash of light. I soon felt warm.

I found myself in my seat and everything back to normal. I looked to see if the mark was there and it was. I looked in the girls direction she sat there reading with a small grin on her face. I then heard the bell ring and she got up and walk to her next class or should I say our next class. She was sitting beside my seat with another new girl on the other side of my seat.

I sat down and in amazement mrs.b ask for the two new girls and in perfect sync raised there hands. "oh… um xilec and lexic ok I think I will just leave you where you are." I shrugged and looked toward lexic's direction. She had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and white and yellow clothes on.

I looked back to the teacher who waved and got on to the lesson. School went considerably fast, both girls sat near me in every class and their lockers where right next to mine. We even had band together, which was a little odd. Xilec played guitar, while lexic played saxophone, and me playing tuba. Which in band they didn't sit beside me but near me.

I got on the bus and found that the girls both followed me I sat against the window when xelic sat beside me and lexic sat across us. I heard giggling and found xelic was blushing and looked in my direction. Confused I just turned back to the window and found I was home. I turned to get off and the girls were gone, shrugging I got off and heard giggling. I looked behind me and found both of them. So I sighed and just went to my house and went to my room and had found two stair cases. Surprised I felt the girls pass and see xelic go down and lexic go up so I shrugged and just went to my bed.

The next day was a Saturday and 12:30 at that. The mail ran at 11 and excited because I was waiting 5 months for a package I went to check. And it was here I immediately went straight to my room sat in a chair and realized that I was being watch but didn't care.

I opened the package and found what appeared what I wasn't looking for. A yellowish looking orb and a purple looking flute. Shrugging I put the on and a white flash. I appeared in the woods and I looked around. I heard a twig snap behind me and reflexes kicked in I kicked behind me with my foot high in the air some one grabbed it and slammed me to the ground nocking me out.

When I woke up I was in a purplish dark void on what appeared to be a floating island. Somewhat shocked I heard a screech and thought 'shit' and ran behind a bush. It was a few moments later I looked behind me to find the monster like creature looking me dead in the eyes. The monster had tentacle like appendages, a serphant like body posture, two spikes at the end of its tail, red and black coloring stripes in a pattern, and finally the same blood red eyes xelic has.

Back at school I was the captain of the parkour team, so obviously reflexes happended and I started running and parkoured my way away from the monster. I came to a darkness castle almost similar to the one in kingdom hearts in halow bastion. The game was about a boy named sora and was made with Disney characters.

But that's not this story. As I was running I went into the castle and hid in a drawer that was in a bedroom like area. I sat down waiting and dowsed off. When I woke I was surrounded by darkness. Then a monster humanoid creature appeared but the only thing I could make out was his blue eyes.

I felt a quick jolt of pain in my ribs and apparently the monster punched me. It backed off and in pain I went to my knees thinking it was a nightmare, And if it's a nightmare than it was my nightmare to control. Not thinking the pain turned to anger, and anger to rage which snapped and I turned to a figure with golden hair and still my same blue eyes but no pupils.

I turned to the monster and whispered to it "this is my nightmare" and then yelled "and my nightmare to control!". Confused the monster quickly ran. But it was no good as I teleported infront of him. This happened for a while before I grew angry at his insolence and just punched him. The punch I gave must have made him knock me out of the nightmare.

I woke in the drawer and with vigilance I quickly ran out into the dark purple void and bumped into the creature as the castle was a mile behind I stared. It stared. Either I confront it or jump. Still weary from the nightmare I jumped and blacked out.

When I awoke I was in bed. I saw the girls looking at me with worried looks and when they saw me wake up they hugged me in relief. A new word appeared on my arm in atlantian on the outside of my bisept. It read Darkness. Confused I then remembered the nightmare and figured it out. I got up and got dressed.

I went to my sanctuary which was a beach no one knew about. But half way I had heard a stick crack and ran in surprise but when I jumped over a log I fell into darkness. I appeared in the same dark purple void but at a beach similar to my beach. And I just laid against a tree and looked out to the water I closed my eyes and crossed my legs to concentrate on my surroundings. In a class I took in school called meditation I found a way to channel energy to sense arua.

I tried and succeeded and the red eyed monster was right behind me. I quickly got up and looked behind me and the monster was there. It had a look of relief but I don't know why. So I just started walking.

It soon followed. I turned to ask what it wanted but it mysteriously shrank to my height and nudged me I put my hand on its head to pet it. It gave a reassuring coo. So I just started walking with it by me. We eventually stopped as I turned to it and asked it what I should call it. The creature responded "I have been called many name but you may call me… xelic." In shock I said "xelic... do you mean the xelic I know?" The creature responded "unless you know a different." And gave a smile under its face mask. With confusion I said "is that why you have the same eyes." She nodded. Completely confused I sat next to a tree to take in the delema. She sat beside me.

CH. 2

Poke-what?

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own pokemon or dragonball z.

"so you are xelic, this is called the distortion world, im being chased by a darkrai in my nightmares and you and lexic are supposed to protect me?" I asked. She nodded. "and you are both what?" I asked. She said "Pokémon." I asked "and what pokemon are you and lexic supposed to be. She said "well im a giratina and lexic is an arceus."

"ok but that doesn't why you guys are in this world and why a darkrai would be chasing after me?" I asked. And she said "as I said we are here to protect you until you are 18 and after you are 18 you will be asked a question that will change your life. And the reason the darkrai is chasing you is that you have a soul that is highly powerful and rare."

I said "ok, but what will the question be?" she said "you will found out." I shrugged and looked up to the sky and fell asleep. I awoke the golden hair (super sayain) figure and was flying. Looking around for darkrai and soon found him preparing a shadow ball. I quickly readied an energy ball and fired. But it disapanted before it hit. Darkrai chuckled and through the shadow ball and the word on my bisept (darkness) glew and I caught the ball.

Shocked he readied another and I made mine grow in mass and strength and quickly started and energy beam called a kamehameha wave. And fired them both at the same time. The kamehameha had coiled around the dark energy beam and hit the darkrai. Darkrai was down for now and I showed mercy. The darkrai chuckled and said "it will take more than a simple Kamehameha and a dark beam to defeat me." I gave a look of mercy and exited the nightmare.

I awoke with xelic and lexic at my sides in chairs with worried looks as I opened my eyes I arched straight up and slouched in my bed with my hands on my face wondering what had happened. Did I really show darkrai mercy. A demon who wanted to devour my soul and rule the earth. The girls got me up and we went for a walk. I had told them what happened in the nightmare. They where shocked that I showed darkrai mercy.

One month later-

I had nightmares of fighting darkrai and showing him mercy and hopping he would change. But no avail. And it was a week from homecoming. I had no date. But being a sophomore I had slim chances since I was pretty sure every sophomore and freshman hated me and the jr.'s and seniors would say no, and if I ask one of the girls out the other would hate me. So I didn't ask anybody.

They came up to me and said "we know you don't have a date for homecoming and if you where to go alone it would be a perfect opportunity for darkrai to kidnap you, so why don't you go with us." I looked in surprise and said "both of you?" they nodded and xelic said "you looked so worried and since you already know we're pokemon…" she muttered the next words under her breath quietly and blushed. I just got up and hugged both of them saying "sure." They hugged back and sighed in relief as if I was going to say no.

I pulled them away and ask "what if darkrai does appear?" they shrugged and lexic said "ill put an invisible dream barrier around you and darkrai and you can attack him." I sighed in relief that they had a plan.

CH.3

Homecoming trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or DBZ.

Well homecoming was here and I got two corsoshes and was in the living room two minute from homecoming. Mom had gotten her pictures, and asked if we wanted a ride. Xelic or giratina said "no we have one." I sat wondering who was giving us a ride. Lexic just smirked and knew what xelic was talking about.

Xelic said "time to go cilex." I got up and went outside. I followed them and then a darkness portal appeared. We walked in and we appeared at the school in the gym where homecoming always was. Everyone looked at us amazed. The girls both in sync bowed and a psychic force took over my body and I bowed with them.

The announcer said "THANK YOU CILEX, XELIC, AND LEXIC FOR THE PREPARTY TRICK!" and still being controlled we stood straight up and bowed to the announcer and stood straight up and suddenly a dark shadow appeared and disappeared a second later. Both of them where gone, and I felt shoes on me hands and looked to my hands and saw them on my hands.

Still controlled I didn't move but they bowed. Everyone clapped but one person. A boy wearing a purple tux, grey boutanear and long black hair. I figured he didn't like the magic tricks but he looked dead into my eyes and I got a chill in my spine. Soon another cloud appeared and we were in our seats.

I spoke to them quietly "I think I know where darkrai is." They replied "where?" and then the boy was standing in front of us and said "hey, I liked your performance, I just came to say hi, and introduce myself." With a smirk in my direction "im… lin." And offered his hand in a shake and I shook it. I then heard a message in my mind 'your suspicions are false.' And I pulled my hand away smiling and replied "im celix." He said "charmed im sure."

He walked away. The girls looked at me and asked me telepathically 'what did he say?' I said "how do you know he said anything." 'because you mind was blocked' they said with attitude. I said "he said 'your suspicions are false.'."

They said in perfect sync "what was your suspicion?" a voice replied "that I was darkrai." We all jumped. There he was standing right behind us. I said "then who are you." lin replied "im mewtwo."

Lexic said with a stern look "what are you doing here your supposed to be in our world." Lin said with a smirk "all of us are here protecting cilex." "then where is darkrai."I said with worry. Lin shrugged and said "we don't know, he could be anywhere." I asked "_we?"_ he nodded and moved.

All of the legends where there (in human form) that is except for darkrai. Then I found that we teleported to a secure location miles from any civilization. Nothing but black. "care to spare some light cresselia?" lexic asked. Soon I heard a faint chuckle_._ I turned to find a dark portal and blue eyes in it. Then a flash of light.

I stared at the spot where darkrai was even though the portal was fading I quickly came to my senses and yelled "dream cloud!" xelic used her powers to put a dream world barrier around me and I quickly turned super sayain (I got tired of saying gold hair and blue eyed figure, oh yes and if you remembered the barrier he is encased in now allows him to access his dream world powers) and shot for the dark whole palkia's tiny orb that he had given me as a neckless started to glow and I shot out a pink beam and the portal remained but darkrai gone and nowhere to be seen.

With a sigh I turned to normal the dream barrier wore off and I still had the entrance to darkrai's world under keeps. I was handed a wrist band capable of capturing his power from the hole. I approached it and capture the energy. I put on my wrist and a sudden spark of pain. I went to my knees and screamed with a loud yell "**stay where you are I can handle this**!" I soon found myself filling with evil desires but blocked them. I blacked out. I could not enter the dream world yet again and was in another nightmare. I just stood waiting. I tried accessing aura and did I sensed another.

Out of nowhere black tenticles grabbed my arms but I did nothing. Still concentrating on aura. I heard a chuckle voice and opened my eyes to find darkrai and I face to face, eye to eye. He chuckled and circled me. He soon tried to punch me but with the power I acquired with the wristband I disappeared and appeared behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He threw a fist back but I dodged.

With swiftness I caught his arm and threw him to the ground and put a foot on his back. "YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME IN MY CURRENT FORM." I said in a loud deep voice. I saw a white flash and woke from the nightmare with all of the legends surrounding me in their human form.

CH.4

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or DBZ and nevaaaaa will

"yyyoooowwww!?" I was covered in slashes that poured darkness and my arm was covered. "careful you had just won a nightmare battle your gonna be soar for a while cilex" lexic said while tending to my arm. "wait I beat darkrai with a throw to the floor?" "well cilex not exactly-" lexic said while sitting beside me with her hands going through my pure black hair, "-you see darkrai feads from those with small…uhhh… willpower. And when you used the powers of the wrist band your will power grew immensely, and since darkrai gets his power from weak willpower he lost all of his power when you used the wrist band." I nodded and said "well that doesn't explain why my arm is half-darkness."

Lexic sighed and said "since you used the dark powers for the first time it takes effect to a body part." "well, will it be like this forever?" I asked worried. She shook her head "it only does this the first time the powers activate." (and before anybody jumps to conclusions lexic will explain) a sigh and I said "well what happened when I used palkias power, or xelic (and remember xelic:giratina, lin:mewtwo, and lexic:arceus), they didn't exactly do anything I mean-"

"one of your internal body parts was affected and probably wore off by now." She interrupted. "well ok… but what now." I said. They all shrugged and lexic said in a somewhat sad voice but hard to make out "I guess you don't need us anymore…" I quietly said "please don't leave…" and held on two both xelic, and lexic's hands and started to sob. They came in for a hug and said in a very faint whisper "wouldn't dream of it."

The next few weeks where a bummer not being able to go to school because of the darkness sickness. But the only thing I liked about school was band and seeing the two girls. But after every period (or school wise hour) they would pop in and see how I was doing and hug me before leaving. We were now close friends. They felt like sisters to me and I couldn't live without them. (don't get any strange ideas I said sisters not whatever perverted thought you were thinking). Anyway I had dowsed off and found myself in the nightmare in what was a black cloak, black pants, and black long sleve shirt as well as gloves. There was a strange key in my hand. I cant explain it but it felt dark. Then I realized I was in a kingdom hearts organization XIII outfit with the keyblade known as oblivion. And in my other hand oblivions counterpart (or for idiots opposite) oath keeper which felt light.

I heard a chuckle and turned to find darkrai standing there arms crossed. Getting into a fighting pose I readied myself for the fight of my life. He chuckle and said "don't jump to conclusions I just want to talk."

Lowering my weapons and them disappearing into thin air I calmed but my guard still up. He floated towards me and sat next to a tree that suddenly appeared right behind me. He motioned me to sit and I did. We talked for a while but I was still on my guard and he knew it. So he said "why keep up your guard im obviously not here to harm you?" As he pulled out two ice pops and gave me one. I hesitated but took it. I replied "well seek soul s don't you?" he nods "and I have a rare, hard to find, once in a life time, soul don't I?" he nods. "So I expect you fight me to claim it and devour it." He shakes his head and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I feed from willpower, yes your soul is rare but why would you expect me to take it?" he said in a tone I had not heard in a long time.

Curios I turn my body to his and ask for his hands so I could sense his aura. He cooperates. I concentrate and my suspicions were true even though darkrai sounded male he was not. He was female and not just any female, my ex-girlfriend from three years ago who died when all of this stuff happened. Her name was "rin…".

I hugged her tightly as she said "glad you recognized."

Disclaimer: think its over? Think again. Next chapter will be full of regret, drama, and better… action.

CH.5

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, DBZ, and, or Kingdom hearts

"What happened" I asked. She said "I died but woke up in a different mind and body in the world we were fascinated as kids" I woke with a sudden urge and yelled "rin!." Xelic, and Lexic sat beside me. And said in perfect sync "we didn't know…" I said "I know" and hugged them. After a few moments xelic broke the hug and said "know that it's the week end we can go to my world and camp for the next two weeks." Oh that's right it was Christmas break wasn't it.

I said "sure." And she said "you can invite darkrai if you want to." I responded " ill ask her." A very familiar voice said "id love to." The two girls jumped but I just looked trying to find out where the person was and eventualy searched for aura and found her on my other side I put my hand where her hand was supposed to be and as she came out of the shadow I was right where her hand was and she gripped mine.

I opened my eyes to find the figure I fought far so long now holding my hand and not fighting. I slowly drifted to sleep when I saw xelic and lexic ready to fight. I motioned them to sit and fell asleep. That night I wasn't in a nightmare but a dream. But with a darkrai it was considered a nightmare but nothing bad happened.

I was still against the tree but no darkrai. "rin…Darkrai?" I said. "I heard a yawn and found a familiar figure appear. I was in the organization XIII outfit still but didn't care. I walked for about a mile before I realized I was being followed by a familiar shadow.

"your guard is still up." She said. I lowered my guard since I knew what I was dealing with. She tackled me. "gotcha." She said in delight while laughing. But my face was deep in thought. "whats wrong." She said. "what about warron?" I asked "why do you ask about him?" she asked while sitting with a playful look on her face. "well people say he hadn't found closure." I said in a depressed voice. "well I already told warron and he believes my even though I had sort of shouted out. His. Secrets. In.. public…" she said.

I then perked up and said "wonderful, then theres nothing to worry about." I sat at a tree and she sat beside me. I could feel an arm on my leg as she said "ya know we could fool around abit…" I jerked up and said "dude… realy we broke up five maybe six years ago." She said "oh yeah thats right I had forgotten. Hmm… the last time I saw you was at the pool or on the bus headed to my church?" I started to try and remember but I couldn't.

Then I dowsed off into sleep as I woke in the real world and found I was in the distortion world with the three girls. Of course darkrai was sleeping at my side and began to wake up and I found the other two making diner and setting up a large four person tent. I got up along with darkrai. And we walked over to where they were.

"need help." I said as they shook there heads. "you and darkrai can take a walk though." Xelic said with a grin. I felt a claw clutch my hand and saw that darkrai had taken it and started floating tword a beach. I sighed and followed.

I ran beside her and started walking with her. "do you talk in a female voice?" I asked thinking I offended her. In a light female voice she said "I can." I looked to her and she looked to me. I came in for a hug but before I hugged her she backed up and tackled me.

She was laughing and smiling. "a bit energetic?" I asked sarcastickly. She laughed again. She got off and I got up. I stared out into the water and thought to myself 'why did this happen to me…' "whats wrong" she said. I said "well why did this happen you dying, pokemon being real, and me turning super sayian in the dream world along with the organization XIII outfit and keyblade. I guess its… just a bit to much. Like its out of a finfiction or something." (guess who came up with that one… This guy XD)

She sighed and said "I know its heard but we just have accept it and face it head strong." Then grabed my hand and sighed with her head leaning on my shoulder. (oh and before I forget which I will she is still talking in a female voice.) I sighed and said "well I just wonder what will happen in the future?" she sighed and closed her eyes as we sat down at a tree her still leaning.

She said "well we'll just have to face it." We got up and went to where our camp was her still holding my hand and head on my shoulder eyes closed. After we ate dinner I went straight to bed but somehow I was locked from the dream world and nightmare realm.

And woke up right away, The sun was shining even though there was no sun, and they wanted to go swimming. I said "ok." And went into the tent to change came out and jumped into the water outside of the campsite with a smirk. But I saw a surf board and swam to it. I felt a bit of a current and then a huge wave.

I quickly climbed on the board and paddled to the wave. With fines I found myself surfing. I was so excited but I had blacked out and was on shore a moment later. The tree girls where standing around me wide eyed.

Xelic said " I didn't know you could surf." I said "well surfing is like water skate boarding." And then got up and picked up the board and headed out to the water. We swam and surfed for a while but it was getting dark.

"that's not right its only been what a couple of hours?" I said curiously like a question. Xelic had explained to me later that two days in the real world was two weeks in the distortion world. Shrugging I got out to go get me clothes on and went to bed.

That night I was with darkrai in a nightmare and she wanted to spar. (and for those Idiots I know that are out there spar means to train in fighting each other.) I said ok and got ready with the keyblades in my hands and in a fighting pose. She got ready and said "GO!" I launched myself at her with oathkeeper at my back and oblivion at my front I tried to hit her but she disappeared and I used the bracelet to track her but then I saw her body on the ground fainted. I ran towards her and remembered that lexic said that if I used the bracelets power that it would overwhelm darkrai.

I quickly stopped the bracelets power by taking it off. It was in my hand and darkrai snatched it got up and held it higher than I could jump. "come on give it back." I said in frustration. She laughed and said "not unless you kiss me first." I sighed and tapped her on the cheek. "nope lips not cheek." She said with a grin. I then kissed her on her lips which had a nice feeling and came back. She put the bracelet in my hand and smiled with a giggle. She said "cant remember the last time I was kissed like that, care to go again?" with a mischievous grin. "dude back up." I said backing away. She started moving faster and faster toward me and I ran backwards faster and faster.

I was no match so I started back flipping and gained speed. But still she got closer and closer. I said with seriousness and a tad remourse "ill weaken you if you don't stop." "How." She said in her male voice this time. "this way" I said when I landed and disappeared into a dark abyss and appeared behind her. She didn't even get weakened. I quickly used the shadow powers to inforce her in darkness chains. But she broke them. I thought 'if she wants me, she'll have to fight me.' As I turned super sayian and conjured the keybaldes. I yelled "COME AND GET ME!" as I powered up. We started fighting but we were equally matched.

'shit' I thought and then another thought appeared ,if this is my nightmare then I control it.' Another voice popped into my head 'no you don't.' she knew all of my fighting styles but one. I then transformed into a super sayian 4 and used a KamehamehaX10. And used it to stun her. I then exited the nightmare with xelic and lexic watching and I got up and ran another few minutes when darkrai chased after me.

I jumped up into a tree and looked under me waiting. After a few minutes darkrai said still in a female voice "done running." I jumped back to the ground but landed on my rear. "Why did you run?" she asked. "you chased me in my nightmare lust filled." I replied with chills. She put a hand on my shoulder and said "that wasn't me." I said confused in response "but I saw you on the ground infront of me." She shook her head and said "theres more than one darkrai other than me. Remember how you used the powers the first time and how you were kicked out of the nightmare."

I nodded and she asked "why not this time?" I quickly hugged her and said "sorry." In a distressed and sadden voice.

CH.6

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, DBZ, and Kingdom Hearts

After the horrific accident that had happened between him and a darkrai, he wondered why the legendary pokemon that stayed with him were female except darkrai, he knew she was his old ex-girlfriend named rin. She tried to hit on him a couple times but was rejected.

But he wondered why the other two who he knew as xelic and lexic who were really giratina and arceus. Will they were still at camp having diner he was thinking and felt a presence in his mind so he stopped thinking and ate until the presence was gone. But it didnt and he just forgot to think about it and started eating trying to lock has mind which after a few tries did. Then started to think again why they were females when according to the games Nintendo made they were genderless.

He felt the presence again and kicked it out. He heard a clunk across from him and saw lexic with a worry face while saying in a worried voice "whats up?" I looked up and said "the sky." Which was totally Ludacris considering there was no sky in the distortion world.

She got up and walked while motioning xelic to go with her.

Arceus's pov

After motioning giratina to come with me I asked her once we were out of sight "do you think theres something wrong with celix?" giratina shrugged and said "he seems happy." arceus sighed before saying "I tryied reading his mind but all I could feel was confusion, worry, and distress." Giratina was confused and motioned darkrai to come to them. She did. "darkrai being his… uhh… errrm… ex you should know if theres anything wrong." She nodded and said "he got attacked and almost raped by another darkrai and probably wondering why you too are female when he knows legendaries can change gender at will." Both giratina and I had confusion on our face and I asked "how-" "I heard him think." She replied with a smirk. "but he blocked me from reading it-" I was interrupted again "yes you but he knows me more and he can open up to me more and he still knew I was listening and let me."

And with a reassuring grin she went to celix with a smile and held his hand with her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Giratina and I stood there wondering why as well and figured out that we were more _comfortable_ around him like that. And walked back to camp.

Cilex's pov

It didn't take long for darkrai to get back before lexic and xelic got back. They looked at me and went to the tent and slept. I fell asleep and wake up right away. Somehow locked out of the dream world or nightmare realm. I got up darkrai was asleep and so were xelic and lexis, so I just took a walk.

I started to think things over when I saw a cliff. I went to the cliff and sat at its edge. I looked out into the void and started thinking back to the day xelic and lexic appeared. Of course I already knew their names were scrambled versions of mine. So I thought about the day rin died. I was sad about me not making the funeral and seeing her lifeless body but now that she was back we could make up for lost time.

I then wondered about the thought I had wondered last night. I felt lexic prying on my thoughts and continued. I thought all the way to the first thought. Of how I wondered why they were female because the game said they were genderless.

And then a new thought appeared in my mind. 'what if Nintendo got the info wrong, but how would they know to make pokemon unless either they knew pokemon existed or it was just a seemless quinsidense?' either way I felt confused and began to wonder more.

When we died di we just go to the pokemon world and be either human or pokemon? Only one person could answer that… "rin!" I got up turned and ran into rin. She read my thoughts and said "I cant remember what happened after death.

With a sigh my head went down and went to the ground. Then a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and darkrai was there (rin is darkrai so don't complain.). she just hugged me and I hugged back. I then saw lexic, and xelic standing smiling, but I couldn't smile. It felt as though all of the warmth and happiness in the world had disappeared (guess who came up with that reference… this guy).

I felt cold and I didn't know why. Depreasion? I then felt a warm touch clutching my body. It was xelic hugging me. I hugged back tightly and shivering. "whats wrong?" she asked but when I tried to speak I couldn't.

Lexic said "we need to get him to roman." I blacked out. The next time I woke up I was in a white room in a white rode. I panicked thinking I was dead when I saw xelic in her origin form. "why am I here?" I asked but no resonse just an evil gaze. "hmph, wanna play the nightmare that way-" I got into a fighting pose with a thick black around me and I was in a golden organization XIII outfit with the two keyblades oblivion and oath keeper in gold, I had went super sayian 4 and yelled the rest "-WELL FINE!" and launched myself in a dark and light spiral and hit the darkrai in the floor (which isn't rin) and destroyed him. I then saw hundreds appear out of no where around me.

I then saw a white flash and wook up in a hospital bed in some sort of research facility. "hello?" I said while getting up. I fell to my knees and muffled a few… profaital word. I then heard steps and saw an old man. He had grayhair and a gray beard, he had a smile that could bright up a childs gloomy sad face. "woooow, cilex, don't get up to fast" he said in some concern. "just hand me the dark looking bracelet please." I said in pain. He did son and I quickly healed. The old man looked amazed and then smiled and said "as you can tell I am professor roman, and this is the pokemon research facility in sandgem town, and your friends said they would be back shortly so do whatever you like." I nodded heading to the beach outside in a secluded area and sat at a tree. I looked out to the water. I then looked beside me and saw a red and white ball, a pokeball. I grabbed it and pressed the button and a little blue penguin appeared "pip, piplup" it said before walking toward me and sitting in my lap kicking its dangling legs while swaying its head. It looked happy. I saw a note where the pokeball was.

-_celix_

_ This is a pokemon known as a piplup. Your friends told me to leave it in this precise location of this precise time _(guess who came up with the back to the future reference… this guy. XD) _and bought a house in twinleaf city. The address is 22005 twinleaf ST._

_ I hope you find your new accommodations comfortable and there is pokedex with the behind a tree as well as a bag. Your friends said to not leave instructions on a pokedex or pokeballs in your bag. The piplup is lv.5 and evolves to prinplup at LV.16 and evolves into empoleon at LV.26 I believe? Either way the piplup is yours as well as the bag and house._

_ -rowman_

"hmm." I said while reading the note. "pip?" piplup said. "well looks like we're frinds now piplup." I said with a smile. "pip, piplup!" it said ecstatic. I picked up piplup and went behind the tree to find a black and red bag probably from xelic chose of coloring. I had remembered that I forgot my stuff at the facility. I ran with piplup in my arms. I went in and walked around "professor?" I asked. " oh, celix welcome back did you find everything?" he asked with a smile handing me a box. I grabbed the box saying "I just forgot my stuff." He chuckled and said "there in the box." I closed my eyes focusing on aura and saw everything in the box. "thanks" I said opening me eyes. "well cilex you better get piplup and yourself to home, darkrai have been appearing lately." He said. I nodded and went to twinleaf city.

I saw piplup asleep in my arms. I found the house and went inside went to the bedroom got in after putting piplup on the end and slept.

CH.7

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon DBZ or Kingdom hearts, but could you imagine if I did.

When I had woken I saw piplup at my slide cuddling my arm. Then I saw a colorful wing at the bed side with a note.

_-celix_

_ I gave this to you to keep away from nightmares. Hope you enjoy your house._

_ Roman_

The guy thought of everything. I sighed and which woke up piplup. The piplup jumped to my neck and yelled "PIP PIPLUP PIP!" I said dethatching the pokemon "good morning to you to." The little piplup jumped for joy in my arms and said each time "PIP." I smiled and walked to the window after setting the piplup down and bumped into an invisible pokemon.

"AAAAH!" I heard a voice yell. I put my hand on what felt like a head and the pokemon appeared. A latias and then I heard an "OOOH!" a latios was floating beside it. Mesmerized I felt piplup tug on my pant leg with a wing in its mouth as you would see a small child doing in a store.

So I just picked piplup up and put her on my shoulders and smiled. Piplup smiled back before hugging the side of my head. I asked the latias and latios "did xelic send you here?" they cocked there heads. "umm… did giratina send you here?" I asked using the name I didn't like.

They nodded. I looked to piplup using my peripheral vision since she was hugging my head "so piplup wanna got and explore the city?" piplup nodded. First thing I did was get a shower alone with piplup sitting on the chair with her legs kicking and head swaying. It was quite cute.

I got out of the shower got dressed and went out of the bathroom to pickup piplup. She crawled on my head and held on with a smile. "AAAAH, OOOOH." I heard latias and latios say. I opened the dor and went out into the city.

I walked around and found a pokemart. I went inside and saw belts that held pokeballs. I saw a custom belt counter so o searched through my bag and found a card. I took off my invader zim belt which I loved very much and pulled out the card. An hour later the belt was done. But something was different on the back. The belt had loops that had little cups. I took the belt and put it on. I then took out piplups pokeball and put it in the first one.

And then the other 5. "thanks." I said with a smile and left. i walked to a gate and looked out. There was a forest. I shrugged and headed back home. "its getting dark isn't it piplup?" I said with a smile. "pip." She sad with a reassuring look. I saw a lake and looked out. I yawned and started to walk but then I noticed piplup on my head sleeping. I quickly and gently put piplup in my arms and started walking.

I came to the front door and found xelic and lexic on the couch snoozing. I smiled and went to my bedroom and put piplup on the bed and sat beside her. I looked at her. She was innocently sleeping. I then noticed she shuddered a bit as if she were cold. I then placed a blanket on her and laid down and went to sleep.

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes but used aura. I saw latias right infront of my face stalkingly watching. "good morning." I said before her jump scared and flying back. I felt another presence three to be exact. The three girls were there as well as piplup but he already knew that. He opened his eyes and saw all three of them. He smiled and they smiled.

"hadn't seen you guys in a while." I said while looking at them. "well after you blacked we took you to roman and bought stuff so you would be occupied, but we figured youd forgotten us and went on a journey." Lexic said with a frown. "I would never do that." I said also with a frown. They hugged me and piplup sat there all jealous. It was actually kind of cute. So hugged piplup to and latias came up to me and felt left out. So I smiled and hugged her to. She blushed and hugged back. I got up and went to the bathroom to change.

A thought popped into my mind 'why didn't I have a nightmare or a dream? I know the lunar with prevents nightmares but why dreams. Was there a darker wing near or am I just paranoid?' after I changed I went out and saw everyone starring. "what?" I asked.

They looked worried. "what?" I asked with concern in my voice. They looked at my bag. i looked in my bag. a necklace? I hesitantly took the necklace and put it on. "YEEEEAAAHHH! IT WORKED!" latias said with glee.

"wait one minute did latias just talk?" I asked nonchalantly. "yep sure did." She said. "no one explain. I don't even want to know." I said in frustration. I walked outside with piplup in my arms and the other three beside my. Latias stayed in the house for some reason.

"where did my life turn?" I asked myself before arriving at a cave located in sendoff springs. We entered the cave and passed rooms with pillars until we got to a portal. "what the f-" and then I was pushed in. Black Out.

"ouch… that hurt." I said in a painful tone. Then I noticed we where in the distortion world. "hmm… different than last I was here." I said and started walking around. "hey you guys here?" I yelled. No answer. "im here." A dark voice said. I turned to find a loan darkrai. "oh god not you again." I said depressed. I went to a fighting pose from a martial arts class I took. "expecting some one else?" the voice said in a dignified tone.

I started tai chi boxing (and yes like apachai from kenichi the mightiest deciple). He avoided them and tried to punch me. But I saw it coming and started doing martial arts. He wasn't expecting me to paralyze him by pressure point.

"ok… y-you won. I give. Do what you want with me. Rape, kill, anything its all the same torture." The darkrai said in a defeated tone. "no." "no? but you have won now claim your prize." The darkrai held to my fore arm. "NO! EVERY TIME SOMEONE FIGHTS AND WINS THEY EXPECT A PRIZE. WELL MY PRIZE IS HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SOUL!" I yelled at the darkrai. He had a look of sadness on his face and let my arm go.

I gave him a look of sympathy and turned. He grabbed my leg. "atleast catch me." The darkrai said. He looked defeated. I took a pokeball from my bag and threw it at him. 1, 2, 3… caught. As mutch as I hated having another darkrai, even though I don't have a problem with rin, I threw the ball into the air and darkrai popped out. I used a hyper potion on his wounds and he was up in no time waiting for me to do something. I looked at him and said "now that you are traveling with me you will behave yourself darkrai." He nodded and said "yes, master." I was taken aback. "i… no need to call me master. My name is cilex not master." His eyes were wide. He floated towards me and I backed up.

I felt a wall on my back and stopped. I closed my eyes awaiting death but it never came. I opened my eyes to his eyes right infront of mine. I was then embraised by a hug from darkrai. It felt really awkward. I saw a shadow ball from behind darkrai. I pushed him and used the powers of darkness to catch it.

I caught it and noticed that my organization XIII outfit appeared on my body. That mines its not a shadow ball it's a dark void?! Another random darkrai appeared and fired again but oblivion appeared and knocked into the air.

Again it fired and oath keeper appeared. I than ran up to the darkrai and defeated it in one blow of oath keeper. I then found myself in my regular cloths again. Not worried on what happened I looked for darkrai. I found him at the point where he hugged me and held his pokeball. He handed it to me. I took it and asked "do you want to go in?" he nodded and I said "return." And pressed the button. A red light hit him and he was brought into the pokeball. I put his ball in my balt beside piplups ball (which I failed to mention piplup was in her ball after they entered the distortion world.

I started walking again and found the girls talking worrily. I walked into eyesight and they ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back. I showed them darkrais ball (and since we have two darkrais im just going to call the darkrai rin is rin.) and they gave me a confused look. I opened darkrai ball and he appeared. They quickly got infront of me to protect me and I pushed through them to return darkrai to his ball and did. They gave me a worried look but I told them that the situation was under control.

They sighed and hugged me again. I went up to rin and asked what happened and she explained.

CH.8

Pretty sure I don't own pokemon DBZ or kingdom hearts

Two years later

The day that xelic and lexic appeared was the best day of my life. I didn't only have protectors, I had best friends. Then I found out rin turned into a darkrai after countless nightmares I battled. Then there was my piplup who is now an empoleon. And then darkrai who adored me.

Life was good but I still wonder about the dream I had the same time I entered the pokemon world. I remember it crystal clear. All. Of. Those. Darkrai. It scared the shit out of me. I wondered how my folks where doing but xelic had already told me that they knew that this would happen.

I was in twinleaf city on a hill in the outskirts alone. I was looking up to the sky day dreaming. I had all of my items with me given by the purple flute, yellow orb, and lustrous orb around my neck. Along with the soul dew ofcourde in a smaller version converted into a bracelet on my left arm with a dark energy bracelet on my right arm,

Every now and then I would have a fight nightmare but over the two years I had grown to find my will power to overwellming for any darkrai unless I let it happen of course. I sighed. I was now 18, I had a warm room people who cared about me or in this case pokemon and a happy life.

A person would think well cant be that easy. And I was that person. I then remembered a statement xelic made two years ago. "when you are of age I will ask you a question that will change your life forever" or something like that but it never came. I was kinda glad to be miles away from pokemon and just in case I used a max repel, it was the warm seasons and you know what that means. Pokemon mating season. Since sll of my friends where pokemon, and im also friends with their creater the pokemon wanted me.

I wouldn't shower just to keep them off. And occasionally run from stubborn ones. I didn't have my pokeballs on me so I would just spray as much repel as possible just in case. I would also creep back to the house and lock myself in the basement.

I had a minifridge that lexic used her psychic powers to restalk for me so that I don't have to be out getting food and what not. I had countless books, but as I read I would see pokemon out of the window staring at me. Thank god I have that window.

The legends would visit me because they could control their lust. They would talk and I would talk. They were really nice, but I saw something in xelic, and lexic's eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something was there.

I was in my basement now reading a book when lin popped in. "hi." I said while putting the book down. He replied "hey, what are you up to?" "oh you know eating here, and reading here, talking there and listening there." I said smiling. "oh, ok… it will turn fall tomorrow and you can get out of this crampt basement." He said. "well thanks for telling me." I said sounding happy. Tomorrow was September 17. My birthday and in the pokemon world the beginning of fall. Today was the last day for the… erm you know what I mean. "well nice seeing you." Lin said happily and popped out. I noticed the clock and it read 12:35. Wow that late.

I rushed to my bed felling watched but by who? Oh probably just paranoid. I went to sleep right away. I was awoken by screams of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and popping noises from B-DAY POPPERS. I grounded from the sudden yelling and looked to the clock. 9:35 AM. The exact time I was born. They put a birthday cake on my lap and then xelic said "blow out the candles and make a wish.

So I blew out the candles and made the with that i would never leave unless absolutely necessary. I did neglect the fact that jirachi made it to the party and made my wish come true. I then laughed and the party started. I had gotten a cloak of black and red from xelic. Lexic gave me a pair of enchanted white and gold gloves to protect me from any curse. Rin gave me a box of art supplies because I doodled to the extreme.

Lin gave me two necklaces that resembled oath keeper and oblivion in a smaller scale but perfectly resembling them. Roman gave me pichu plushy. It looked cute. I got a pair of black skinny jeans from darkrai and a deep blue shirt from empoleon.

I wore the cloths and we went outside to the nearest restaurant. Xelic told me all of the cloths were anything proof. If food got on to it. The food would roll off. I looked delighted and gave her a snug look.

We went to a fancy restaurant in jubaleaf city called _Le sizela_. We had a reservation that I did not know about. We sat at a huge table. It was a few hours of wondering around the city before we were heading back to the house. It was sunset and we were on the beach in sandgem walking barefoot in the water.

We had gotten to the middle before stopping. I looked out to the water and stared. It was a few moments before I realized no one was around. Panicking I ran to twinleaf city and went into the house. They were all there talking. I gave a look of relief.

I soon noticed latias was starring right at me from the dark corner. "hi." I said to latias while waving. She didn't reply but gave a smile and waved back gladly. I than walked up to my bedroom and opened the door.

I found empoleon sleeping beside the night stand. I smiled and walked over. I patted her head and crawled into bed. I soon fell asleep exhausted and allowing a nightmare to happen. I found myself in the white organization XIII room and was wearing the organization outfit.

I summoned oblivion and oath keeper and got ready transforming into super sayian two. Found a single darkrai in the middle of the room. I let it have the first move. But I easily dodged. I then threw oath keeper at the darkrai and it was defeated. I was then awoken by xelic shaking me awake.

"AAAH!" I yelled in surprise. "what is it? Whats going on?" I asked startled. "you were having a nightmare I thought you were in trouble." She said in a concerned sounding voice. "no… I was just warming up before you woke me." I said in a relieved voice. "ok." She said in a delighted voice.

I grounded to the morning sun when she moved from my side. It hit square in the face. I got up and headed for the shower. I got a new pair of cloths but lexic said "no need. The cloths we gave you will never get dirty and with them you will never get dirty." (so its finally out. The secret to all anime. The reason they don't ever change cloths.) I shrugged and went to the kitchen to get brakefast.

I saw a present an the couch. With a note.

_-celix_

_ We have never met but wear these. You'll like the way you look. I guaranty it._

_ -anonymous_

Strange that reminds me of a men's warehouse commercial. I shrugged and opened the box. It contained a pair of pink shoes. Hightops from the look of them, and it contained a photo of a strange flying pink cat looking thing.

I then put them on and felt lighter than air. I jumped but nothing happened out of the normal. I clicked the heels. Still nothing. I shrugged and continued to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast I went to the hill a few miles from twinleaf city. I laid down in the tall grass and looked to the sky. Not a care in the world. I then started to think back in my life. What happened in my life to make this all happen?

I remembered that a week ago I was supposed to start training with xelic this week. Today was the start and at that thought i got up and put up my guard. i noticed a circling purple reflection in the beach about a quarter mile from here. I ran to find xelic had left a portal.

I suddenly felt a nudge. I look behind me and there was nothing. I was soon pushed into the portal by the same force but had grabbed the edge of the portal. I felt pain in that hand so I let go. I fell what felt like miles.

I soon landed in water. I swam to the closest shoreline and examined my hand. It had no blood but a single claw mark. I thought to myself 'great survival training.' I was now walking looking for supplies when I felt a faint presence follow me. I look behind me to find xelic in her origin form.

I turned back around knowing she was flying at me so I jumped from the edge of the island. I look behind me again while falling to see her feet away. I panicked and did what people would refer to as the pencil.

Where I simply make my body straighten and have more force. I look behind my again and see she isn't there. I look infront of me. Not there either. I then notice a small ocean. So I aim for thedeepest part and hit the water.

I was under for a few moments until I swam up. I looked around on the surface of the water, nothing. I look underwater, nothing. I look above me, oh god. She was staring me straight in the eyes. At that moment I felt a sudden snap. I found myself going out of the water in my organization XIII outfit and flying as much as I can away.

I stop by a cave where she couldn't possibly fit and stay there for the night. I made a fire after scavenging for food and cooking the food. I ate and went to sleep. The next day I woke up to the feeling of being watched. I hadn't opened my eyes yet so I used my skill of detecting arua and found her at the entrance to the cave. I quikly got up and headed for the other end of the cave. I then blast a whole big enough for a human to fit through and made my escape.

I had the feeling again and looked behind me. Nothing so I was starting to think I was paranoid. I then look ahead of me and saw her blood red eyes right in front of my blue eyes. I felt a tentacle wrap around me. I struggled but I couldn't break free. I soon stop to the sight of her eyes. They were watering. Oh god what did I do know. We flew off me still in her grip and approached a castle like structure the same one from when we first met.

I was taken to a guest room my size and she closed the door. I just went to the bed and used the skill again. Dhe was heading back outside and left through a portal. I tried making a portal myself soon after she left. I gave up and tried to see if she came back. Nope. I tried to make a portal again and again and again. The last time I tried I had succeeded. I went through the portal and found myself in the same place I went through the first time. At the beach. I walked backed to the house cautiously. Xelic was talking to lexic and she looked worried.

I walked up to them only to find amazement on their faces. I silently laughed and said "hi." They said and did nothing. But I was tackled soon after by a familiar black shadow. "hi rin." I said cheerfully. "hi." She said back. "EMPO!" i turned to find empoleon bear hugging me.

"empoleon, I cant breath." I said running short of breath. She put me down and I just smiled and said hello to everyone. But xelic and lexic just wouldn't budge. Xelic went running while crying and lexic didn't look at me.

I ran after xelic but couldn't find her. I opened a portal to her world and checked there. Still nothing. I opened a portal back to sinoh to find it immediately closed. I did it again and the portal closed again. I turned to find xelic with anger filled eyes.

She tried stabbing my with her tentacle like appendages. I dodged everyone and ran as fast as I could, trying to open a portal back to sinoh. But every attempted failed. I then purposely let myself get stabbed to see her reaction. It was a lot of pain and I mean a lot. It felt as my heart being ripped out. I looked down and there was the tip of the red claw just a centimeter out of my skin. I screamed in pain.

I tried crawling away after the claw was out of my body. I held wound trying not to make it bleed even more. But there I was a few moments later laying on the ground bleeding to death face down. I thought 'what happened. What had her to kill me. Am I even dead yet.' And then I felt a tug on my body and I blacked out. I woke up in my room bandages all over. I tried getting up but was to tired.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. i whispered to myself thinking outloud "what happened?" but I fell asleep. I was in my own nightmare that I created for myself and no one else. I laid there in darkness thinking. I was perfectly healthy in my nightmares, I could anything to my desire. But I just thought.

Xelic has been acting strange, first her pushing me into the distortion world, her chasing, her worried talking to lexic, and her almost killing me. I still couldn't tell if she brought me back home yet or not, its just a big mystery.

I soon exited the nightmare to find it was night. I mustered the strength to get up grab darkrai's pokeball and take a walk. I looked at the clock, 12:02. I didn't feel like sleeping so I just went for a walk. I relieved from his pokeball and he gave me a hug and floated beside me. I walked and he floated.

We stumbled upon a beach and I saw a portal. I reacted and closed it. I then walked to a tree and sat down on a branch in the tree. I put my back to the tree and looked up. The leaves didn't cover the sky and I was deep in thought before hearing a twig break.

I reacted and grabbed darkrai and ran. My suspicions where correct. Xelic was there following us. I ran as fast as I could and hid in a bush while she wasn't looking but somehow she found me (of course still in her origin form.) I returned darkrai and ran back to the house and into the basement. I locked the door and hid in a pokemon-proof room. I sat till morning and I was hearing yelling. "celix you still here." It was lexic! I quickly got out and ran upstairs to find the warm embrace of lexic.

I told her what happened and then I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and slammed it shut the second I saw the person. I ran to the basement again locking the door, and hid in the poke-proof room.

Xelic was at the door. I heard the door open and then I heard the basement door open. I locked the door to the room I was in. I heard footsteps outside of the door and xelic saying "celix please open the door." I asked "why?" To my astonishment I heard a bang and saw xelic's shadow in a sitting position beside the door. Why is she waiting for me. She tried to kill me, didn't she?

"either way celix your going to have to come out." Xelic said. I opened the door to the inevitable and was quickly hugged by xelic in a bunch of sobs slurs of sorry, please forgive me, I hate myself for doing it. And it was from xelic.

"its okay… everything is okay." I said to her while hugging her back and combing her hair with my fingers. We stood there for a moment before she calmed down and dragged me upstairs. Lexic was on the couch with rin, darkrai, and empoleon. They had sympathetic looks on their faces. I gave xelic a hug before she started crying again. We stood there for a while until we sat at the couch.

Lexic started talking and after she explained the dilemma I understood and forgave xelic. She just had a little blood lust was all (a little my ass I was bleeding to death. I could have made a lake.) I went to bed after we all had dinner and empoleon went to the guest bedroom because she was to big for my bed. I went to sleep as soon as I got in it.

I woke to the sound of footsteps. Opened me eyes and found no one. I looked out the window and found the pokemon of the area outside waving with a smile. Weird they've never done that. I then felt a person watching me from behind. I turned to find xelic in a chair asleep. Ok a little off she was sleeping. She was in a smaller version of her altered form.

She looked innocent I was going to put my hand on her head to pet her like I did when she explain everything to me when I first found out about the dakrai. But then I remembered my near death experience. I pulled back my hand and went to the shower.

I got out of the shower still in the bathroom to find the cloths I picked out gone and knew cloths in their place. I put on the new clothes. A pair of grey pants and inside the legs were transitions of red and black. The shirt the same except it felt like there were the tentacle appendages. And a gold colored hat. I walked out to find my stuff and put them on. First necklaces, and next wrist bands. I looked for my pink shoes that were given to me but found grey shoes with yellow on the sides and black on the bottom.

It reminded me of xelic's origin form. I went for a walk outside and found xelic following me. I motioned for her to come closer because she was 15 feet away. She did and she walked beside me. I wouldn't pass any reflective surfaces because I knew she could open a portal to her world and try to kill me again. I was still a bit uneasy around her.

I think she knew because she asked what was wrong? I didn't reply, I was too scared to answer the question, and she might get enraged. I then noticed my hands were trembling. "umm… im thinking." I said trying to cover up the truth.

She turned me around and looked into my eyes. Hers started glowing and I felt a cold chill down my spine. I tried backing up but couldn't. she just stared. I soon looked away breaking the stare. I turned and started walking.

She followed and I soon started walking towards my house. I couldn't find her after I had turned towards the house. I then noticed I was walking by the beach. I thought 'shit' and ran as fast as I could.

CH.9

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, DBZ or kingdom hearts

I had gotten to the house and went to my room to find xelic already there sleeping. I just sighed and collapsed on the floor from being exhausted. I backed out. I awoke on the floor exactly where I had landed. I got up and saw xelic still asleep. I walked to the window. Still night what a shame. I saw a glow from over the horizon. The sun was coming up.

I went down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. After breakfast I went to the hill I usually go to. I laid down and relaxed. I hadn't seen lexic or rin, or even any of my pokemon. I used my skill again and they weren't in this world. Obviously lexic would be in her own domain. I then made a portal to the distortion world. I used the skill there. They were lost all three of them, rin, darkrai, and empoleon.

I ran to their location to find them sleeping. I walked up to them and a twig broke. They opened there eyes and looked at me. "hi." I said delighted to see them. they yawned and said back to me "hi." I asked them were lexic was but they didn't reply.

"nevermind, so why is every one acting so weird?" I asked. Still no answer. I remembered a pair of my clothes I always carry for a backup. I went to a bush and changed. I came out of the bush with the origin form cloths in a pack. Rin comes up and hugs me. "but you wouldn't talk to me earlier?" I said. "well you were in origin cloths and once you put them on no other pokemon can touch you." She said. I looked at the pack and wondered why xelic would do this. "does… x-xelic have a crush on me?" I asked. Rin nods her head.

"so let me get this straight, the pushing me in this world, chasing me, almost killing me, and giving me these cloths so no other pokemon could touch me was all because of a crush?" I asked. Rin nodded. "does lexic know?" she didn't respond that time. "rin? Any one home?" I asked waving my hand a couple inches from her eyes. "lexic is sorta…kind… abit…umm…errr…jealous." She said and flinching like a punch was going to happen.

"lexic creator of the pokemon world whose real name is arcues is jealous because of a crush I didn't even know about and with xelic to, I don't mean to be mean but that couldn't happen. I don't want a relationship right know. Lexic of all people should know that if she read my mind so many times." I said.

"but you did block her from personal stuff." Rin said in a quiet tone. I started "that may be true but never the less I haven't known them for very long-" "three years!" she yelled. Startled I flinched. I then put my head facing down and asked "how long did we know each other before you admitted your crush on me?" she said "two years." I then looked up and said "if she wants a commitment in a relationship why didn't she ask, either of them." rin was stunned at this remark. She shrugged and got a scared look. I turned to find xelic at one side of the camp site and lexic at the other. 'shit time to run' I thought to myself.

I saw them glaring at me in anger but instead of running i just walked away looking worried. I found them not following me so I opened a portal to sinoh and yelled for empoleon. Empoleon came and I grabbed her ball and made empoleon return. I then stepped through the portal. I appeared at sandgem town and went the opposite way of twinleaf town. I walked to jubileaf and went to canalive city.

I saw an old inn and went beside it to sleep and let empoleon out of her pokeball. We went to sleep after I set up an invisible barrier around us. When I woke we were still there and I returned empoleon to her pokeball.

I set off for the boat that set sail for snowpoint city. I got on the boat and it set sail. I didn't feel comfortable using the credit card lexic gave me so I only used it in dire situations. A few hours past and I was in snow point city. I went to a public bathroom to change into the origin form outfit. I went out and instead of being followed by pokemon as usual they shunned me. I shrugged and went for the lake. I found a cave in the middle of the frozen lake. The ice was covered with snow so there was no chance that xelic would make a portal and bring me do the distortion world and kill me.

So I took refuge in the cave. The cave was warm but the water in it frozen solid. I built a fire in the middle of the room and as soon as it got warmer I took the outfit off and under the outfit were my cloths. I brought empoleon out and she slept close to the fire. I folded the cloths given to me by xelic and put them in my pack.

I just sat by the fire after looking at the flame wondering what xelic and lexic would do to me once they found me. I was thinking for a while until I felt a presence. "hello, is anyone there?" I asked knowing not to get an answer but surprisingly I did. "me." It was a girlish sounding voice. "who are you?" I asked it replied "uxie the bringer of knowledge." I replied "aren't you a legendary?" she said yes I am." "oh great just another problem waiting to happen, xelic and lexic are probably friens with you." I said. "who?" she asked. "oh you probably refer to them as giratina and arceus. I used to be best friends until now. In fact now they mainly want me blasted from the face of the earth." I said knowing it'll happen.

Uxie said "why?" I then told her the whole story every last detail. From when I met xelic and lexic to when I met uxie. "oh so you're the boy they had a crush on?" she said. I replied "yep that's me, so now im just going to isolate myself from the world except for empoleon of course and just wait to die. Days before I know of my death im going to release her and then I die and no one cares. Certainly not xelic and lexic as they want me died."

Uxie looked at me with a blank expression. I then said "I going to travel every were so I through them off course… its like a wild goose chase, I may be a bit rational right now but its for the better until I find a way back to my world of course so I can stay out of their hair."

Uxie said coldly "are you so sure?" I responded "yep I saw the looks I was given when they looked at me… they were giving me… oh whats it called… well people in my world call it a death stare. It means that the person giving the stare wants the person receiving the stare dead. Oh and by the why there is a game called pokemon and its mainly like the pokemon world and one of the games refers to you as a male. Is that true?" I asked "yes it is." Uxie said. "well I guess its time for my to go to sleep, goodnight empoleon…" I said the next part quietly "and xelic and lexic along with rin and darkrai." I sobbed a little and stopped before I went to sleep.

I awoke in the same cave except something was on my chest. I look down to find uxie. Not knowing if he is awake because uxie always keeps its eyes closed I whisper "uxie. You awake?" I heard a yawn and saw uxie getting up.

He noticed that he was sleeping on my chest and sat on my shoulder. I looked and said "umm kinda have to go. My next stop is eterna city." He yawned again and said "well Im goin with ya." I looked shocked and said "but don't you have to stay up here." Uxie replied "nope." I shrugged and saw empoleon still asleep and returned her to the pokeball.

I got my pack on and went out. "shit its freezing." I said. Uxie laughed and said "well here if its so cold ill surround us with a barrier and keep us warm." He did so and I felt a whole lot warmer. I started walking and found an entrance to a mountain. This was MT. Couronet. I avoided this mountain knowing the legends lived here or some of the legends. I walked around the mountain and heard faint howling.

Uxie looked to me and said "that's suicune we need to hide." I saw a little hole in the mountain and went in uxie followed. Suicune had just walked by the entrance where we were and yelled "Cilex come out, arceus and giratina are sorry they didn't mean to run you off! C-i-l-e-x, where are you!"

I looked to uxie and asked "why is suicune here and knew where I was?" uxie looked back and said "arceus and giratina are giving a single legend a single area, is my guess. Of course all of them are now in sinnoh." I grinned and said "then lets send them on a goose chase. And after a while I'll leave sinnoh."

Uxie was surprised at my answer and then I explained "see its like a game of chess, xelic and lexic have their pawns which are all of the legendaries that are the weakest in their trios. And then the two least strongest are rooks, the second to last two least strongest are knights and then two of the second strongest are the bishops, and then the two strongest and in command are the king and queen-"

"-that means suicune is a pawn. Raicou is a pawn as well. Entie would be a rook, knite, or bishop. But what im going to do is make this chess board flip persay." With that uxie was left speechless. "suicune is gone we should head to eterna ASAP." I said while getting out of the cave. We ran all the way to eternal forest. We stopped at an old house.

"well close enough I guess, lets set up camp in this house." I said tiredly. Little did we know we were being watched by celebi."bii. BIIII!" yelled celebi. I turned to find it rushing at me. "shit, uxie we need to run!" I said before sprinting to the old mansion. I made sure uxie was in and I slammed the door and locked it.

"close call wouldn't you say." I said. Uxie said "yeah no joking." With that we started walking towards the kitchen when I heard a knock. I heard a voice say "celix come out, giratina and arceus are really worried." It was lin. I sighed and opened the door inviting lin in. uxie stared and said "but mewtwo is helping giratina and arceus I thought you wanted to stay secret." I said back "I do but I know lin and I need to tell him everything." After a couple of hours explaining to lin on why im staying secret he nods.

"so you think giratina and arcues are going to rip you limb from limb and blast you to oblivion?" he asks, and I nod. He continues "and in your pack are cloths with giratinas built in cent for her mate?" I look to him and say "don't say it like that. I know it would explain her behavior but that sound creepy." He sighed and said "well you are talking to a pokemon so your term girlfriend means a mate in our book." I nod and say "well isn't that illegal?" he shakes his head and says "not anymore, humanity had started falling for pokemon even before it was a law not to." I sighed and said "well I just cant face them-" I was interrupted by lin "you just would feel awkward around one if you fell for the other." I then said "yes, I usually feel normal when awkward but its just a little to much."

He nods and says "well I can see your point but why wont you tell them yourself." I said quietly "im very much afraid of them." I then felt a single tear leave my eye and hit the floor but that was the only one.

"I just cant speak to them right now. Im just to afraid. There so much more then me and I smaller then them. I don't even know why they bother. " I said in a quiet manner and got up and asked lin if he would like to join us for dinner. I was desperately trying to change the subject. He said no and thank god by the looks of this mansion all of the food was gone.

With that we said our farwells and he left. "what know?" uxie asks. I say "well he knows where we are taking refuge and bound to tell xelic and lixec so we better high tail it out of here. But not the front we need a back entrence… a window." With that I climb out and waited for uxie. He got out and we went to the city and found a hotel. Thank god for skinny jean Tuesday. We had one night free and one meal free. And with that we went to the hotel room. When up there I covered any reflective surface and covered the windows with blinds.

I fell on the bed and blacked out beside uxie. When we woke it was 12 pm… noon. I got up and so did uxie. I got my stuff and returned the key and headed out. We were cautious unlike the last time where a celebi and lin found us.

I felt that we were being watch I look behind me to find no other than xelic. Panic filled my face and she knew it. I started freaking out in my mind but I was frozen and so was xelic. She was in a smaller version of her altered form. I got to my senses and turned around and kept walking. I looked back every now and then panic still filled my face and she got closer and closer.

Uxie and I moved faster and faster while whispering for possible situations to get out and me remembering how she almost killed me in her pokemon form. We stopped talking and I looked behind me she was a few feet. I whisper to uxie "when I say we head for the skies and you just fallow me ok?" he nodded and a few moments later I whisper "now." And just like a bolt of lightning we were gone. I was super sayian but could only use this power in the real world for a little bit of tim, atleast until we lost xelic. We heard a voice yelling and found it to be yelling. "meet me in hearthome at the edge" I told uxie he nodded and left. I used all of my power to tur ssj 4 and make a quick escape. Then l lost the pokemon who was chasing me known only as rayquaza. I then saw uxie and went towards him. He noticed me and I powered down.

I told him we needed to set up camp. He nodded and we walked as far away from the town as possible. We stopped at a clearing and I set up my tent and had an idea. "uxie." I called. He came over. "what if we set up the camp but make everything seem like we were here when were miles away?" he smiled and noded. We made a fire and put water around it so the grass wouldn't catch a flame.

Once everything was perfect we left. It was about ten miles before I stopped and said this is fine. We laid by a tree and fell asleep. We woke up in the morning and headed back to the campsite. My plan worked everything ransacked. We put everything up and started to head out.

but xelic and lexic had a plan of their own. I started walking but was still in the middle of the clearing. I was suddenly tackled. I heard laughing and I said "that better be you rin." She replied "yep." I then got up and turn to face her and when I looked her way. my face turned into a panic look.

There standing were xelic and lexic. I gulped and started trembling. I looked down and dropped what I was carrying. I didn't know what to do so instead of running or walking away I fell to my knees. I closed my eyes and waited.

I heard footsteps slowly come up to me. I opened my eyes and looked up. They were staring at me. I got up and hugged both of them. I turned after picking up my stuff and walked away with uxie. I looked toward uxie "wonder why they just glared." He looked back and said "maybe they did what to be forgiven and were worried sick."

"its probably true but they still very much scare me, especially in their pokemon form. It just reminds me how more important they are than me." I said sadly. Uxie sighed and said "you know this chess game you say were playing will eventually end, and we're losing." I said "well we might as well finish what we… I started, you know you didn't have to join me you could have stayed at your cave."

"why don't we go back?" he asked. "sure why not." I agreed. We started walking north and saw suicune still looking but got past him easily. We had gotten to the cave at sun rise and noticed a dark shadow and a pokeball.

"uxie I think they knew where we were going." I said worriedly. "what gives you that idea?" he asked. I looked to him and pointed to the dark shadow and pokeball and said "I left darkrai with rin. How Is he here and out of his pokeball. They might be on their waaAAAAAAY!?" I was tackled again ); . "rin get off." I said. "ok." That wasn't rins voice. I look back in shaock and slowly crawl backwards to the cave wall.

It was xelic, but I was less worried as she was in her human form. I saw lexic walking by xelic and I just panicked. I hit the wall and tried to get up but my legs were like jello. I was shacking and I saw my life flash before my eyes, I then got up but blacked out after one step.

When I woke I was in my room. My pack was against the wall and empoleon was sitting against the bed sleeping. I looked around but empoleon and I where the only one there in my room. It was night so I looked to the window to find the moon there at the window.

I thought they had checkmated me and I had let it purposely happen. I looked to the ceiling and was thinking. 'I think I might of over reacted, but they still scare me.' I then noticed to pokemon at the end of the bed on the floor. It was the form of sleeping… 'shit'… it was xelic and lexic in their pokemon form sleeping.

This scared the living shit from me and I silently got up and got my pack and returned empoleon to her pokeball and headed straight for the door. I was still in panic. I tried to open the door but no avail.i then sighed and put my stuff down and released empoleon from her pokeball she was still sleeping.

I sighed again and headed back to bed when I noticed one last pokemon, it was uxie sleeping on the bed. I got back into bed when I heard xelic get up. I quickly made it believable that I was asleep and use the skill to see were everything was.

I saw her get up and walk beside me. She changed into her origin form. This freaked me out. And she had gotten to uxie's size and coiled on my chest and went to sleep. As cute as she looked I was still freaking out. I just breathed deeply and tried to go to sleep. But couldn't, I then heard lexic get up and go to the other side of the bed. She didn't change forms but she shrunk. She then hovered to in between me and uxie and laid down.

I just sighed but still very freaked out in my mind and then went to sleep. Whenever I woke up they were gone. I looked around the room eyes open, but all I could find was uxie and empoleon. They both were awake and happy to see me. I greeted them and then I went to my dresser and picked out a pair of cloths.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door thinking lexic would do the same as xelic. I got in the shower and got cleaned up. I got out and got my clothes on and head outside. I found them in the front yard waiting. I noticed that they followed me. Uxie and empoleon followed me as well.

I was used to uxie and empoleon, but not xelic and lexic. I was still panicking and then I found the hill I always went to so I laid down and looked to the sky. Xelic and lexic just relaxed and uxie and empoleon did the same as me.

I was wondering to why they were following me. Was it a plan to kill me, or were they really sorry and never wanted it to happen again. I then noticed lin in his human form doing the same as uxie, empoleon, and I. "hey lin whats up." I said. "oh you know waiting here waiting there, boring stuff." He said back.

"well that sounds fun." I said smiling. I felt two pokemon at my side after. Xelic and lexic were laying at my sides relaxing. This really freaked me out. But I didn't do anything. I sighed and just laid there eyes looking up at the sky.

"hi" from a faint voice. I looked around to find rayquaza coiling himself beside lin. Ok now I was starting to panic. "umm… celix you don't look well." Lin said looking at me. "oh ummm i-its n-n-nothing" I said. Lin looked back and said "well why are you stuttering."

"umm… well…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was shaking dramatically. They all noticed and came closer but I backed away. I was scared for my life. Xelic was still in her origin form and that scared me. I had my eyes closed my face pointing another way. I felt a tree stop me.

This kind of thing always happens; I start panicking and back up to find something stopping me and wait for death. I was panicking and scared. I didn't know what would happen. I just froze. My body felt like jello and I didn't know what to do. I blacked out.

I was in the same spot but it was night. The pokemon were gathered around me. I just sighed and kept my eyes closed not even wanting to see anything right now. I was still shaking and so I opened my eyes and silently got up and started walking towards the house. I noticed uxie on my shoulder still sleeping.

I picked uxie up from my shoulder and held him in my arms like I did when empoleon was a piplup. Tomorrow was the beginning of spring and that meant I had to hide in the basement for four months.

I was dreading it, but I remembered that the legends would visit and then I thought 'xelic and lexic are probably going to be in pokemon form, that would freak me out more than meeting slender man himself.'

What was happening to me to of the strongest legendary pokemon were falling for me and wouldn't give me any privacy unless it was to use the bathroom of course, uxie would not stop following me, and most of all I was in the pokemon world, a world thought of being created by Nintendo a game console company.

I would just hide in the basement for four months and plan how this will work. I was at the house and went upstairs and put uxie on the bed. I locked all of the windows and doors to ensure no normal pokemon would come in uninvited. Legendaries had the power to just appear.

I got in bed and went to sleep. When I woke I was still in bed, but there were pokemon at every window. I shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I get out of the bathroom after the shower and went to the basement for the rest of the day.

I was in my bed thinking when I heard a knock on the basement door. "its open." I said. The door opened and lin was coming down the stairs in human form. "hey, what you up to other then slacking around?" he said. "im not slacking im simple relaxing waiting for the four months to be over." I said.

He looked at me and said "you know if you were the outfit giratina gave you, youd b-"NO!" I said in a demanding way. He looked surprised and asked "why not?" I said to him "when I was running from them with uxie, you said that had the scent that I was her…ummm" "mate" lin finished for me. I continued "yes, and since its that time of the year it wouldn't be smart because, well I don't wont to offend her because I think of her as a person instead as a pokemon." He nodded and said "I thought you knew legends could control themselves?" I shook my head and said "that may be the case around a regular person, and that person doesn't have the scent unlike I would."

"true…true." He said agreeing. I looked to him and asked "did xelic put you up to this?" he nodded. "does lexic agree with it?" he nodded again. I got up and got my pack. I put the outfit over my clothes and asked lin "will the legends still speak to me." He nodded and I said "than I have nothing to fear but fear itself." I had the outfit on and I went upstairs with lin. We went outside and instead of being bombarded by pokemon they just ignored me like usual.

I notice xelic in her pokemon origin form. My hand shook but I stopped it. She went to her human form and walked up to me and walked beside me. I thought to myself 'maybe this was a good idea, and If lexic doesn't care and wont try to kill me with her judgment move I will be fine.

Xelic then put her head on my shoulder and held my hand. Just as rin did when we went camping. I blushed at the embarrassment and she just giggled. I thought to myself 'maybe this wont be as bad as I thought.' We were walking into a diner for breakfast and when we had gotten to a booth, xelic would sit so our shoulders and hips were touching.

'was this normal for her' I thought while eating scrambled eggs. Lin sat across us eating scrambled eggs like me and xelic had a salad. 'she never eats salad' I thought again. I shrugged and finished eating. I laid the silverware on the plate. Xelic was done eating as well. I saw roman and went up to greet him but I was held into a sitting position by xelic.

She shook her head and I shrugged and waited for lin. After he was done we all went out of the dinner. After paying the bill, and all roman and did was wave. The rest of the day was amazing, we went to the beach and did some shopping. But I still felt like something was wrong.

Something was missing, like… it just didn't feel right. I looked toward xelic and she had her head leaning on my shoulder and eyes closed, with a smile on her face. I had a smile on my face looking at her. Did I have a crush… no she a pokemon, it was imposable.

But there was something, it felt nice and soothing. Like sleeping after having tons of nightmares and finally having a nice dream. I had no clue where we were walking but I didn't care. I hadn't a care in the world.

I noticed we were at the house, so I walked inside of course with xelic by my side and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote offering it to xelic but she shook her head. I shrugged putting the remote down and noticing the time.

I got up and walked to my bedroom and flopped on the bed face first. It was soothing just lying there and then I noticed xelic on the other side facing the ceiling. I looked to my side and smiled, I then grab her hand and fell asleep.

When I woke we were still in the same position. I got up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I ate and went to the bedroom to find her still asleep. I tiptoed to the bed and got in. I started thinking when I heard rustling and found she was in her smaller origin form coiled next to me.

I smiled and looked back over and noticed I wasn't panicing, I wasn't shacking, and wasn't in fear, I was content. I then remembered her glare, that… cold… dark… glare. Her red eyes flooding with rage. Now I was panicing, shacking and in fear. I then remembered yesterday.

I stopped thinking. I look to my right and noticed the head of her origin form on the top of my elbow. I smilled and looked away and tried to sllep, but couldn't, so I just sat there. No one to talk to. I was extremely bored. I couldn't get up so I just kept looking around and then noticed her awake. I put my hand on her head and heard a coo like noise.

She smiled although very hard to see under her mask/headdress. I smiled got up and headed for a shower. I wasn't followed this time thank god, it would have been really awkward to take a shower with her. I slipped off the clothes and got into the shower and got out. I put the clothes back on after drying and headed to the bedroom and got in the bed and laid down.

It was until noon xelic awoken to a knock on the door. I froze when I saw who it was. It was erebus and silver (if your wondering who they are search it up on deviantart it holds all answers.) erebus being a dark latios and silver being a latias looking latios. So they both were latios.

"well hello, ummm… why wont you come in." I said awkwardly. Xelic floated in in a little bigger form and asked "why are you both here?" she then floated to my side. The brothers looked at each other and erebus said "well to see if the rumors were true." She looked at him and said "yes there true." I whispered to her "what rumors?"

She whispered back "that were dating." I was taken a back at the statement that this was a rumor. I hid my surprise and just looked at the brothers erebus and silver. "so her she is the great giratina diety of death and controller of chaos dating a mere human and one with a reputation around the legendaries." Erebus had said with a smirk.

"why do you say that, xelic even though being a legendary can choose who she wants to be with." I remarked. He looked appalled at my statement even though I had not known that it was a true rumor and a bit embraced remembering she had almost killed me.

"well snarky aren't we?" erebus said looking me down with death eyes. I stood my ground and glared back but somehow scarring him. I looked surprised and looked toward xelic who was smirking. I nudged her and she had a more of a grin and looked at me and I looked back toward the brothers and said "anything else." They shook their heads and waved goodbye. They looked scared like they had seen a ghost. I looked around and found the keyblades in my hands not even knowing it.

I only used them as I could use rins power to form a barrier around me to be in a dream like state but still awake. I made the keyblades disapate. Xelic looked to me and stared as I looked at the bracelet that held the dark power. It was a strong power to wield but risky none the less.

I took it off and went to the bedroom and when I hit the bed I instantly went to sleep. I was in a nightmare and without the bracelet. The presence felt hostile. I looked around to find xelic in her origin form full size. She looked… different. There were gashes in her body and blood flowing down her mouth with an 'I will kill you' grin. When the blood touched my feet it instantly burned, reflexes was that I instantly hovered in the air.

Knowing she was hostile I summoned the keyblades and started attacking. The battle seemed it had lasted for hours until I awoke to being shaken awake by xelic in her human form. When I opened my eyes I immediately sat up and looked around.

I saw xelic and involuntarily hugged her breathing heavily. I heard a knock at the door. We went to the door. When I opened it I was less surprised to see ray (rayquaza). I was still hugging xelic still in shock heart racing. "ray what do you want?" she asked. "nothing just heard the rumor was true from erebus and silver." He said with a smile. She turned to me and hugged tighter before breaking the hug and sending me to the couch.

She then asked "how far has the truth spread?" he replied "everywhere well except for humans." She looked to me and smiled and looked back to ray "good don't let it get out to the humans. They will humiliate him, extremely. So tell the rest of the legends and tell them not to tell any human." He nodded and left. She closed the door and sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I soon followed. When I woke up I found every legend in the room. Xelic was in the same position as last night with her head on my shoulder but she was awake.

"we need to talk." I heard ray say. "about what?" I asked. "about your relationship. Giratina has been stuck here and not tending to matters in her world." He said. "and your going to ask me to let her go back to her world and brake up." I said sadly. "no youll just nead to go with her and live there." He said. I looked up expecting him to say what was the opposite. "really?" I hesitantly asked. He nodded. "well when should I leave?" I asked. He replied "now would be the best time."

I got up and xelic followed and we went to lexic as she was crying. I hugged her and said "lets not say goodbye but… farewell." (guess who came up with the sora namine kingdom hearts reference… this guy XD) she nodded and hugged back.

I then went to the moonlight beach and opened a portal. I waved to everyone and they waved backand, i entered the portal.

CH.10

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my OC celix

Five months later:

I was having the greatest time in the distortion world. I had practiced on my dream world powers and had been able to keep them for a long time. A week at the most. I would fly around the distortion world with xelic. I had been in tune with her senses. I could tell what was wrong and fix it.

I would do this with her constantly, and the best part is it never got old. But I think xelic thought I was bored so she would go different ways every day. If I stayed in my dream world state for to long I would sleep the entire next day, and knowing xelic was right beside me lying down.

Life was good. The legends would ask to visit but I always had something planed with xelic. But today was an unexpected day. Xelic had asked if I wanted to visit my world. I had said no thank you knowing that no one has seen me and would jump at the sight of me.

She really insisted on going and somehow convinced me to go. I used the powers palkia gave me in the necklace that was given to me. We walked through and I noticed my room in cobwebs. I walked out with xelic by my side looking around. Everything was clean and the pictures of my family still up. I asked if she wanted to go to town and she said sure.

We flew to town and landed at the high school. I walked in to see every one starring. I look for my old locker and find it untouched. I open it to find letters of sorrow saying I had killed myself. I shrugged and closed the locker and decided to visit. The announcer said "EVERYONE IN THE GYM IMIDIETLY!" I shrugged and headed that way. i noticed the principle motioning me to go with him and I did. Xelic was still with me and everyone starred, and grieved even the people who hated me.

They weren't intimidating anymore. I walk in the gym to find pictures of me and other suicide people on the walls. "why do they have you up there?" xelic asked. "maybe they thought I killed myself." I replied.

I walked through the gym and found everyone frozen and staring at me. I stopped after the principle stopped. What happened next I didn't expect at all. People were greeting me as if they missed me? Why and how? I thought they hated me?

It was apparently a year later. In the pokemon world three years are one year in the real world. I shrugged and started thinking 'WTF is happening?' It was an hour until lunch and I had a schedule. I had told the principle I was leaving soon, but he insisted. I sat in a desk right next to xelic. All of the same classes from the year before. I started answering questions getting all of them correct.

Then came band, my band director had gotten three new tubas, and while I was in the pokemon world xelic taught me guitar. So I played guitar with xelic. We had guitar solos too, the teacher claims we did fantastic, but I told her we actually did worse than usual. The teacher shook her head and gave use harder solos.

She through every solo she had at us and we still did very well. After school the band members asked if xelic and I wanted to hang out. I declined and went outside to open a darkness portal and go home. I was stopped by my best friend, shine, weird name for a boy though but I didn't care.

"hey shine hadn't seen you in forever. How does life go?" shine somewhat resembled sora from kingdom hearts and shine loved the games. He had the same hair, face, eyes… everything. Remembering he loved the games I asked "wanna see something?" he shrugged and said "sure why not.

I hold out my hands and the keyblades appear. I noticed his jaw dropped and him ogling the blades. His tentative hand poked it and he went into fandom mode. After him asking so many questions I waved goodbye and headed for the portal. Xelic was gone so I closed the portal and looked around.

I saw her waiting by one of her portals. I shrugged and went up to her and said "sorry." And also looked down. I went through the portal to find us at my house. I turn to her and ask "but I thought we were- " she interrupted me and said "that we were staying a day, nope." She smiled and went for a hug. I let the hug happen.

We stood in the cold frigid weather until I felt her shudder. I took my cloak off and wrapped her up in it. We walked to the door and noticed my parents were still not home. I shrugged and we head to our bedrooms.

I crawled in my bed and shuddered. Cant remember how cold this was. I shivered and felt a snake like feeling coil around me. Xelic was coiling around my body to offer her body heat. I sighed and went to sleep.

I woke up to xelic still coiled around me. I tried wiggling out of her grasp but couldn't. I tried waking her up but nothing. I sighed and rested again. When I woke I was out of the coil. I went to the shower and heard the water already running. I didn't go in but I checked the mail, nothing.

I went inside to find xelic waiting. I took the cloak from the table and asked her were she wanted to go. She said home and she opened a portal to the pokemon world. I opened a portal to the distortion world castle. We walked in and I laid on the bed. "care if I go see uxie?" I asked. She said "go for it, just don't be to long." I nodded and gave her a hug before opening a portal to uxies cave.

I walked through and said "hey uxie you here?" no answer. I shrugged and went to the kanto region and visited legends there. It was spring of the following year. I visited lugia and latios. Lugia wasn't much of a talker and latios just talked about how his sister is in denial because I choose a giratina over her and bla bla bla. I asked if I should visit her. He shook his head and told me she was in a deep depression and I would only make it worse.

He also told me that if she didn't get over it after the… season that I should visit her. I decided to go back to the distortion world and waved bye to latios and stepped through the portal outside of the castle. I walked in and saw xelic passed out on the bed. I sat next to the bed and sighed. That must of sparked her attention because I could feel a claw lifting my shirt. I quickly pulled it down and asked "and what do you think you are doing?" she looked at me after floating off of the bed and said "shouldn't it be time to ma-" "NO!... im sorry I yelled but I still cant hold it against myself if we do that sort of thing. Its still to early. Just give it time." I interrupted and looked her way from the ground.

She looked enraged and yelled "FOUR YEARS! I HAVE WAITED FOUR YEARS!" I didn't jump I just looked at her and said as quietly as I could "I just want to make sure it was the right thing to do." She calmed down and said "im sorry I raised my voice but in order for us to be in an actual legitimate relationship we have to…" she didn't finish her statement just to notice I had a tear run down my face.

I felt cold, like nothing mattered, and what would matter if xelic and I had to… do things just to be in a relationship, nothing really mattered. What would happen if we did that and we would break up. What would I do? Where would I go? Im sure the legends wouldn't talk to me if giratina was unhappy.

I had no clue what to do. Nothing mattered anymore, not even my very life and soul. I feel empty, like a vast white void. I blacked out. I awoke to warmth as I feel something coil around me. I can obviously tell it was xelic but I didn't care.

How could I care, she wants to have a committed relationship and i… I fear that it will fall apart in the time. And if she has a child, what is to happen? I need a talk with uxie. He should be able to use foresight to see what happens.

The realization must be settling in, that would explain the depression. I struggle but I was being clutched tighter. "h-hey, that kind of h-hurts." I said. No response just more pain "XELIC PLEASE STOP!" I yelled in pain. Still nothing, and I open my eyes to see xelic's blood red eyes glowing in rage.

I was in a lot of pain but could still use the dream world powers. I turned super sayian and got out of grip. I turned normal and found her still glaring. I now am enraged and she could tell. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" I yelled. "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME." Still no answer and then I mustered up the courage to say what I didn't want to "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AGAIN. YEAH REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME?" I asked and then dropped to my realizing what I had said.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and started sobbing… a lot. I felt a claw on my shoulder. I was all out crying and didn't know what to do. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. nothing was the same, so I decided to calm down and hug xelic still sobbing. I took her claw and said "goodbye." Before stabbing myself. The claw went all the way through and I didn't care. I took it out and laid on the ground blocking the pain. It technically didn't go all of the way through but it went deep. I was gushing blood and didn't care.

Before blacking out I gave a small smile and said "ill miss you." Black. Surprisingly I awoke in romans lab, bandages on my body. Xelic was lying beside me sleeping. 'wait I killed myself shouldn't I be dead?' I thought. I noticed lexic, empoleon, rin, darkrai and … latias sleeping on the floor.

I thought latias didn't want to see me. Oh, well, but wasn't xelic was mad at me and wanted to kill me. I looked at her tear stained face. I saw a tear roll down her face so I whipped it away. She immediately woke up and hugged me tighter saying "don't do that ever again, please never leave." I sighed and hugged her back regretting my attempt at killing myself.

"I thought you wanted me to die?" I said way quiet hopping she didn't hear, but im always proved wrong. "I would never want that." She said in remorse remembering stabbing me the first time and crushing me the second.

"I don't know if it will work but im willing to give your offer a try." I said. She hugged me and said "glad you think so." The next few nights were the best of my life.

CH.11

Disclaimer: again I only own my OC cilex.

-one year later

The past year has been a blast. Xelic and I were in a committed to each other. I had my daughter that had a giratina body but my eyes and negative colors toward a regular giratina. This is known as a shiny giratina. We decided her name to stay giratina.

The legends called xelic, well xelic. And our daughter giratina. She learned about space from palkia, history from dialga and astronomy from deoxis who was surprisingly a nice teacher for her. Giratina and I would spend time talking and playing games while xelic prepared dinner.

It was a happy life, just like before xelic attacked me. I was suddenly saddened. "whats wrong dad?" giratina asked. I would expect a whats wrong daddy but she grew full maturity in less than two months. She had a teenage voice, as if she were only 16.

I sighed and said "hmm… oh its nothing now back to the game." We were playing black jack. With her mother's luck she was winning. Xelic looked in and said "hey dinners done." I looked her way "ok be there in a minute." I said and got up.

Giratina did the same and we all were at the table. I was at a little table that was on top of the table and was eating a dish my size. Xelic looked giratinas way and asked "so, giratina how was your day?" giratina looked her way and said "it was perfect." She was the perfect child, no rebellious behavior and well-tempered.

Giratina smiled and started eating. If she asked for something and we would say 'no' she would leave the subject alone. She was full grown as well. It only took her a month of growing pains but they subsided. She glanced my way and I noticed her looking at me.

I waved and went back to eating. After dinner we all went to bed. Xelic and I were in the master bedroom and giratina in her own bedroom. The legends would visit to see how I was doing after the whole 'trying to kill myself' dilemma. And would say hi to xelic and giratina. They both stayed by my side none stop. Sometimes giratina would do her own thing but not xelic she stayed by me nonstop.

She was closer to me than when I tried to kill myself and she protected me well knowing I can protect myself. I am always in eyesight, which brings back memories of when I ran away thinking they would blast me to oblivion.

I then went to bed and fell asleep, and every night xelic would coil herself around me. Life was good until the spring came, pokemon mating season and since my daughter was half and half she couldn't control herself, so lexic built a room for her. It was a room a person could not escape easily, and me being the only male she really knew well I was an easy target.

It all just sounds so wrong but apparently no one cares. Xelic told me that it happens when females are in heat especially their first they go after the male they know the most, and just as an extra precaution lexic had built a room for me.

Giratina or any other legends couldn't get in well except xelic. Xelic stayed with me the whole time except the 3 times a day to feed and talk to our daughter but that was it. Giratina knew how to talk to a person and I guess that's the human side. But she still has yet to acquire a human form.

Her state of mind was human except for these seasons of course. It was heartbreaking that I couldn't see her for four months but the months flew by fast. And of course the end of the last day of the season 12:00 am sept. 17 my official b-day. I woke every time on that morning with everyone yelling happy birthday on the exact time I had told them I was born.

I regret that, and the best part seeing giratina and xelic as well as spend the whole day with them. xelic and I would watch giratina play with a horse pokemon known as keldeo and a catlike pokemon known as mew.

I enjoyed watching them play, even though giratina acted like a good 16 year old girl she still had the imagination of a 9 year old. She was perfect. Since she couldn't go into a human form we spent the day in the distortion world castle.

It felt like forever since I was in the outside world. Since the day I tried killing myself I remembered a lot of pain but I couldn't feel it. There is still a big scar on my abdomen. I would look at it every now and then remembering the exact pain.

I was now on the couch and had a blank expression. "daaad? Earth to dad? You awake?" I heard giratina say. "oh, want something, hun?" I asked her. she shook her head and sat beside me. I started thinking again knowing well she couldn't read it but xelic could. She was always in her origin form as well as giratina.

I let her intrude and thought of the days we first met. She smiled and as did I and then I remembered when she used that same smile before I stabbed myself with her claw. I had a fear face. She was still in my mind which somewhat was comforting. I soon acknowledged giratina and asked her if she wanted to go for a fly.

She nodded and we head out the door. I motion xelic to stay, but being protective she ignored my gesture and stayed at my side. Giratina wasn't acknowledging her mother as usual and frowned everytime she looked xelic's way.

I then remembering xelic saying to me long ago the distortion world is two weeks for everyday in the real world. So the it was still in the middle of summer season. Oh…my…god. Were they competing for me? I don't want to think about that subject.

I stopped thinking and started flying. Xelic and giratina glared at each other. I was the victim not them. my mind was racing, trying to find a way out of it. I couldn't come up with anything until xelic wrapped me in one of her tentacle like appendages and flying through a portal to the hall of origin and putting me in the room I was in before.

I reached rin telepathically and teleported her here. "hmmm? Oh celix. Whats up?" she asked smiling. "I don't know. I was in the distortion flying and xelic wraps her tentacle around me and threw me in this room. Oh and the sky." I said. "the sky?" she asked scratching her head. "you know whats up, the sky, the skys up." I said. "but that's not why I called you here. I need you to find out whats up with xelic and giratina." I continued. She nodded before saying "ill see what I can do." And she vanished.

I went to the bed and laid down. I put myself to sleep for the night. When I awoke there wasn't much to do but take a shower, eat, and sleep. I was stuck like that for a solid month. The day after the 31st I opened the door and found no one in the hall of origin. I opened the portal to the distortion world and went to the castle.

Still no one. Something was way off, I opened a portal to uxies cave. He was there. "hey, whats up?" he asked. "umm do you know where giratina or xelic is?" I asked. "oh there at your old house in twinleaf city." He said. "thanks uxie." I said before leaving.

It took me a while to familiarize myself with this world but I eventually made it to twinleaf city. I was in ssj4 so no one would notice me.i walked up to the door of the house and opened it to find giratina staring. She turned and asked "mom, I think some one is here to see you?" xelic came in the room and ran up to me hugging me (both in human form by the way) with quotations of 'I missed you' giratina stood shocked and then I returned to normal after xelic backed away and broke the hug.

After I power down I was immediately getting hugged by giratina. "I didn't know it was you, show me how to do that." She said with a smile. Xelic was a little less protective right now. "i…I cant." I said to her. She shrugged and said "ok." With a smile after breaking the hug.

"hey xelic, wheres lexic?" I asked. She looked toward me and said "she went on a vacation to your world. She said she wanted to finish school, don't know why when she is wealthy and can just visit you and talk if she has any troubles." I shrugged saying "wonder why, I guess some people like that kind of stuff." I turned and found giratina standing right behind me with a big grin.

"hey, whats up?" I say with my eyes closed smiling and hands behind my head (if you are confused just think of sora from kingdom hearts.). "mom said you could take me where you went everyday to relax with empoleon." I shrug saying "ok, why not?" I grab empoleons pokeball and find her still in it. "huh, I thought she stayed with roman… oh well." I said shrugging.

Giratina and I head out the door and head to the hill. We got there and it took me a while to find my spot but I eventually found it. I laid down and looked up to the sky. Giratina did the same. It was a moment before I realized empoleon was still in her ball, so I grab the ball and release her.

She sees me and instantly hugs me yelling "EMPO, EMPOLEON." Giratina looks over and says "he missed you to." Empoleon looks at the girl and mutters a few word in pokemon giratina looked surprised and said "if you didn't know, well im his daughter." Empoleon looked at her and nodded. She laid beside me and closed her eyes.

We laid there for a while and just relaxed. It was starting to get dark and I got up. "we better get back your mother will have my head if I don't have you back before dark." I said motioning giratina to get up. She did and I returned empoleon to her pokeball.

We walked back to the house in silence. When we got home I found xelic on the couch asleep. I pick her up while whispering to giratina "night." I headed to our room and put her on one side of the bed and I went to the other.

I soon fell asleep. When I awoke no one was in the bed but me. I got up and went to the hall of origin to see if lexic was there. I found her in the meeting room she looked my way and said "cilex hadn't seen you in a while." I nod saying "yeah I know and having a daughter is kind of time consuming." "so whats up?" she asked knowing something was up. "well I was thinking since the pokemon world was real instead of fake, so are there other universes?" I asked. She nods and says "actually there are. There is a universe that has creatures that are reptilian like and somewhat human anatomy, and had fought humans in a war with their plasma weapons-" ok I guess that's HALO universe.

"-there another that has a boy of 13 I cannot remember his name but he fights thing I think are called heartless-" kingdom hearts. "-there is a universe with a orange fellow in a black and white robe and a bulky sword-" ok that would be bleach. "-there is your original universe and then a universe that plays a card game for souls" and the last one is yugioh.

"well I have a question." I say. she looked down at me in her pokemon form and says "ask away." I ask then "well I was wondering if xelic and giratina could spend some time in my universe while I go to the universe with the reptiles with plasma weapons also known as the halo universe?"

She thinks for a few moments and says "it could be done but its just… if you are sent to the halo universe I will have to teleport to their planet… sangheilos where they live. But at this time they have a treaty with humans but the humans are forbidden from there unless approved." I think and then say "then its settled ill were my organization XIII cloak and act like a child and then problem solved, or I could see how they react when I walk on their street which you and I both are curios about."

She nods and says "tell xelic and giratina that they will be going to your universe." I nod and say "thank you lexic." I walk out of the hall of origin and tell xelic and giratina. Naturally they want to come with me but I tell them it's a vacation from protecting me.

They sigh and say fine in a rood tone. I shrug and make a portal for them they walk through and lexic teleports me to the hall of origin.

"now cilex, you are to only use you power excluding dream world powers only in dire situations. I will enable your pendant of space to allow you to as palkia calls it universe jump." I nod and say "I agree." The pendent glows and fades and I make a portal to a planet with weird plants and that saying something since I have lived around distortion plants for nearly two years.

I walk through and immediately I appear in the organization XIII outfit. I am in the alley way of a city and I have a black backpack that is stashed with items necessary sor my trip. I put up my hood past my face and walk out into the street. There are elites everywhere. I look around to find them staring so I start walking.

Some follow me and some walk away shrugging. I come up to a hotel and go in. I order a room and pull out a credit card. The desk clerk seem not to care. The elites still follow, but they don't have on combat helmets but they still have armor.

I stop and turn looking down making sure they don't see me. Since I do a good impression of ansem from the first kingdom hearts game I ask "do we have a problem?" they look at me and shook there heads with a card in one of there hands.

That one walks up to me and hand me the card and walks away with the others. I open the card and it has an address. I go to my room and get everything unpacked and open the large window and fly out. I look for the address and stop infront of a gym. The elite was standing there waiting. "ah I see you came without hesitation." He says almost sounding like arbiter from halo 3 odst.

I say in my normal voice "why was I called here." He laughed and said "for a combat session of course or as your species calls it spar." I then look up saying "what do you mean?" he says "you are obviously not a sangheili." I nod and chuckle while pulling down my hood. I then say "was it the outfit?" he nods and says "did you bring weapons to 'spar' with." I nod summoning the keyblades after raising my hands and turning super sayian (or ssj). He seems surprised by the weapons and motions me to let him see oblivion.

I toss it to him. "very nice craftsman ship of the blade but very very blunt." He says. I see a punching bag and summon oblivion into my hand while motioning him to look at the punching bag. I slash the keyblades at the bags and a clean slice through them.

He was surprise and asked "where did you choose those weapons?" I look at him and say "the person doesn't choose the keybalde, the keybalde chooses the person." He shrugs grabbing to energy swords and activating them.

I get into a fighting stance and give him the first move. He lunges and I dodge and knock him out with the keyblade. Everyone looks at me. I turn to normal and make the keyblades dissipate. I pick up the knocked out sangheili and head for the clinic.

I put up my hood. I spoke in the ansem voice after going up to the nurse saying "my combat parterner had been knocked out." She looks at me and says "by a scrawny human." I go back to my regular voice letting down my hood and saying "is it that obvious?"

She nods and pointed to a stretcher. It took him a while to wake up nut I was waiting he quickly sat up and looked at me saying "what happened?" I looked to him saying "I knocked you out." He looks surprised saying "wouldn't the blades cut through me?" I said bluntly "I can control how sharp or blunt they are and since I was super sayain I could easily do it."

He nods and says "do you have a name?" I respond "the names cilex. Member XII of organization XIII." I lie a little. He nods and says "it would be honorable for you to meet my family." I nod saying "very well, name the time and the place." He tells me info, and writes it down just in case.

I had to wait two hours so I walk around the city and notice my hood is down but no one stares. I shrug and walk to the elites house, he had told me his name was atrosit. I arrive to notice a royal phantom next to two ordinary sangheili vehicles.

I walk in and I immediately was clutched by bulky guards. "why are you here and who are you?" they ask. I easily shake their grasp and say im here because atrosit wanted me to meet his family and my name is cilex."

They took their guard down and told me to go to the dining quarters. I went there to see an arbiter and I immediately bow to him knowing there accustoms from the halo games. He looks at me and says "rise young cilex. And take off you hood." He says and I do. "so the rumors are true then a human has made it to sangheilos."

His voice sounded as if all hope was lost. I was motioned by atrosit to sit, and I did so. "hum…cilex explain why you are here, have the humans destroyed the treaty?" he asked. I say "no they have not." He looks relived and says "then what is you intention for being here?" I respond "I wish to stay here on sangheilos for a while."

He nods saying "if you are to stay here you are to obey our accustoms. You have also just missed our special - -." I blocked out the next words thinking that it sounded like animals speaking. He continues "but the second one is coming up."

I nod asking "can I lock myself in my hotel room for the season?" he shook his head "no I will give you a room to yourself on a sangheili ship but we must leave soon." I nod saying " I have to get my stuff ready."

He nods and says "meet me outside of your hotel and ill wait." I nod and say my goodbyes. I head to my hotel room and get my stuff. I hear a knock at the door. I open to find a guard saying in a feminine voice "I will escort you." I nod getting my stuff and leaving. I checked out and followed what I assume to be a female.

We enter a teleporter and appear on a ship with brighter colors then a regular elite ship, combat or not. The guard showed me to my room and I walked in. I locked the door and shut the blind, don't know why this is space but I really don't care.

I open a portal to the hall of origin and talk with lexic for a while and also checking on my room to make sure no one was knocking. After finishing my story I heard a knock and I said my goodbyes and went back to the room before unlocking the door and opening the door.

It looked like the captain of the ship, I immediately went from a slouching position to a solute stance. "no need." She says, I mean did I hear her right? "excuse me ummm…" I said thinking of the right word. "captain?" she said. "yes, umm captain, are you well…." I stopped wondering if she would be offended. "female, and if that's the question yes I am."

I then feel a wave of relief wash over me. She looked into my eyes and said "the reason I came here is to give you an alarm rist watch, since you aren't used to sangheili customs it rings and gives you a quick jolt if asleep for meals, and it has a communicator so you can contact any one at any time if you need anything."

I looked in her eyes and said with my hand behind my head "thank you, captain." She nods and walks out. I didn't see I time so I shrugged and put it on. I felt a prick after strapping it on and the watch activated. It had a whole lot of information.

It could do anything. I then heard ringing. I look to the watch and press a holographic button indicating the talk button. The captain in a hologram form. "good you've turned on the watch." She says. I nod. "ok good lunch will be served soon so I just needed to make sure that the watch is activated." She finishes before hanging up.

I look at the schedule on the watch, it read lunch was in five minutes. I go out of my room and head to the cafeteria and see everyone staring. Male and female couples, I also notice a map on the watch. I look and I need to take a right.

I do so and im at the cafeteria right on time. I walk in and was greeted by round tables. I wasn't hungry so I sat at a random table tweaking the watch to speak full English. I was recoding it and I noticed the elites were staring at my fast typing and concentration.

I had the watch speaking in pitch perfect English and I restarted the watch. Everything was the same except the language. I notice elites sitting at the table glancing at me every five seconds. I sighed got up and took a walk.

I think to myself 'this is nothing what I expected' a call came in, the captain, I pressed talk "cilex I saw you walk out of the cafeteria, not hungry?" she asks. I respond "no captain not really." She looked at me in her holo form "well if you change your mind there will be opened tables." I respond "thank you." She cuts off transmition.

I think again 'why is she so nice, im just another person on this ship, aren't I?' when no one is around me I sink into the floor through a darkness portal and appear in my room. I lay on the bed wondering how xelic and giratina are doing.

I stayed in the bed until dinner and was getting hungry. The watch alarm went off marking dinner time. I walked to the cafeteria and felt awkward being the only human there. I got a plate of weird looking food and started eating at a secluded table.

The food was surprisingly good. I ate for a while and noticed no one staring at me. I was half way done when three elites sit at the table talking. I felt the maximum amount of awkwardness ever felt.

One of them moved instead of across me to my side and asked "so do you have a name?" I nod and say "my names is cilex." She nods and says "nice name." I respond "thanks" she looks at me and says "my name is Courtney, I know humany name but that's what you get being adopted by a human couple and 18 years after my 5 birthday sent me here, but that's another story."

"sounds exciting" I say. She giggles and replies "yeah well it kinda was. But to change the subject I saw you early today recoding that watches language function, im just a beginner with coding and that typing was the bast and fastest ive ever seen, were did you learn to type that fast?" I reply "well I was never taught I was coding since I was 5." She says "that's insane." I notice the other two staring. Courtney asked "why do you have the hood up?" I replied putting it down "didn't even notice."

She looks at me and says "didn't realize you where human." I reply with a smirk and say "yep 100% human." She turns my face and looked me in the eyes and asks "you so sure? Those eyes of yours aren't human." I reply "im what they call in my world special, like… umm, I have a trait no one else has."

The male elite looks at my arm and rolls up the sleeve. He asks "is that an atlantian language? There a said to be lost." I reply "yeah that would be it." Courtney let go of my face. I resumed eating and when I was done I got up and said "it was nice talking to you guys."

I dumped the tray were the tray drop was and headed back to my room. I went in closed the door and fell asleep on the bed after taking a shower and inspecting my stuff to see if I had everything. I did so I went to sleep.

I allowed for a nightmare but I woke up immediately to the following day, when the watch shocked me. I got out bed and went to the cafeteria, got food and sat at another secluded table, where no one would see me.

But im always proved wrong. I see Courtney and her to friends sit at the table with me. "hi" said Courtney. "hey." I said back. "hey does this ship have some type of training center?" I ask curious so in can use the keyblades better. "yeah, why do you ask?" she says. "oh just need to figure out the weapons I use." I say to her. She looks to me and asks "you have weapons, can I see them?" I nod and summon oblivion in one hand and oath keeper in the other.

She ogled the weapons. She looks at oath keeper the most, but her being a sangheili I figured she wanted to see oblivion. The two friends look at oblivion before I make the keys dissipate. They looked at me surprised.

The male sangheili says "this humans just full of surprises. You know they could use you in the military." I shook my head "sorry but im only staying for a while, a week or two at the least and a month at the most." I said.

"the names suke." He says. "cilex." I say. I start eating and so do they when I was done I got up and dumped the tray. I went wondering around the ship. I found myself at my room and went in. I sat at the foot of the bed tweaking the bugs out of the watches system and making it faster and more advanced.

After I was done I again restarted the watch and it was much faster. I got a call, this time an unknown caller. I pick up and a hologram of an elite pops up. "cilex I had seen what you did in the cafeteria and I am quite impressed by the… summoning of you blades, I would like to further inspect the weapons." He says. "where would we met for you to do so?" I ask. He responds "at the terminal lobby, in 5 minutes." I nod saying "ill be there." He hangs up. I head out the door and head to the terminal lobby, hes there waiting.

He motions me to follow him and I do so. It was an hour before we stopped outside of a gym like area. We walk in and see challengers waiting for some sort of tornament. I see a bracket. Im in the first match.

It wasn't that hard to beat me opponent in me regular form, but the next round I was in was tougher. It was an hour before I faced the last elite. He looked tough so I turned super sayain and got out the keyblades at the same time he had gotten two energy swords.

It wasn't a tough battle at all. I had knocked him out in a minute. I had won against everyone. I powered down and noticed I missed lunch and dinner was in 5 minutes. I headed to the cafeteria and waited for a minute before the doors opened.

I went in got a tray and sat down eating. It was half way until Courtney and suke sat down. "hi." They said. I said "hey." Back to them and continued eating. They talked about a lot of things sangheili related until Courtney asked a question "hey, umm when is it you are leaving?" I looked and said after swallowing "before the second season, hopefully." She frowned and continued eating.

When I was done I went to my room locked the door and opened a portal to the hall of origin (H.O.O.) and said hello to lexic. We talked but the real question came up. I asked "umm the elites umm special season is coming up and I wanted to know if I could go to my universe and spend time with giratina and xelic?" she nodded and said "why not." I looked her in the eyes and asked "and after ive spent some time with them could I go back to the halo universe?":

She agreed that I should go back. I thanked her and left after saying our goodbyes. I closed the portal and went straight to bed. I woke up before the watch could shock me awake and I looked out the window.

There was a sangheili military vehicle. 'oh, no' I thought. I noticed five until breakfast. I put up my hood and got on all of the gifts the legends gave me the majority being necklaces and two wrist bands.

I went to the table not even hungry and tweaked with the watch to see if there were any viruses but none. I restarted the watch and found myself being watched by Courtney. I waved and she did the same. We talked for a while before I was asked a question by a military soldier. "are you the human with the strange blades?" he asked. I nodded. "if you don't mind you need to come with me." He said. I waved goodbye to Courtney who took my tray.

We walked to the hanger were the coronal was standing. He looked surprise to see me after I let down my hood. The officer asked "can I se-" but interrupted summoning the keyblades. He looked astonished. I made them dissipate.

"human, you have weapons I've never seen before. I would be honored if you joined as my right hand soldier." He said. "no thank you sir." I said. He nodded and said "if you change your mind use that watch of yours to call this." And handed me a chip. I took it and put in my watched chip tray.

He let me go without hesitation and I went back to the cafeteria and sat by Courtney who was still in the middle of eating. She asked questions and I answered them untis she asked "are you going to join?" I shook my head saying "I hand no intention on it."

She let it rest there. The next two weeks went like that and it was the day before there season. The females looked at me curiously, I went to lunch and sat across from suke and waved. He gladly waved back and asked "find anyone interesting?" I replied "not really im going to leave and come back after your guesses season." He nodded asking "where are you going to go?" I responded "well im going to stay in my room and barricade every opening, I don't mean to be rood its just that I am already in a relationship and also have a daughter." He nods saying "good luck, by the way the girls are looking at you they'll find a way."

He shrugs saying "they can try but it wont do any good. Anyway wheres Courtney hadn't seen her yet today?" he shrugs saying "I know her room number is 364 but she'll come out eventually."

I then said "well tell her ill be back after the season." He nods and I say "I think ill be on my way." He waves goodbye and so do i. I start walking and I notice I was being followed closely by female sangheilis. They got closer, closer, and closer until they were practically were on my back.

I noticed one getting ready to grab me but I sunk into the ground. They quickly started looking around for me but I was back in my room sealing the doors and windows with the space powers from the necklace palkia gave me.

There was no way in hell that they were getting in, so I went straight to bed. I awoke in ropes. "THE F***"(excuse my French.) I yelled as I noticed the females all around me. I turned ssj and broke out of there sinking in the floor and making a portal to the H.O.O. I went through and closed the portal.

How did they get me without breaking down the door. Anyway it didn't matter I opened a portal to my universe and went inside to find xelic and giratina waiting. I hugged them and they hugged me still in there human form.

We spent the next few weeks indoors playing games. It was our regular routine until the sangheili season was over and I went back saying goodbye to xelic and giratina and leaving to find myself in my room.

I noticed it was time for dinner and so I headed down to the cafeteria with my hood up. I sat without getting a tray as I had just eaten. Suke waved and sat across me all happy I asked "happy much?"

He nods and says "the season is over and now I don't have to do it again until next year." He says smiling. I smile and notice Courtney sitting beside me I say to her "hadn't seen you in a while hows it been?" she doesn't respond and has a frown on her face.

I act all innocent but really thinking 'shit, she has a want to kill you face on'. I look to her asking "so what have you been up to?" still no response. I look to suke and motioned him to follow me and he did so. I asked as soon as we were out of hearing distance "ok suke, I know that you know whats going on with her, So spill it?" he sighs before saying "she had chosen you for the season but when I told her you where going but coming back after she got mad."

I nod saying "now what should I do. Should I spend the day with her or…" he shakes his head saying "I don't think she will talk to you for a while." I then ask "suke what happened to the girl you always had around, after a couple of weeks she disappeard?" he then said "well Courtney thought she was hitting on you so Courtney disposed of her."

I look surprised saying "that's how much she wants me, but I have a family, I cant do that." I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see courtney with the eyes of death. I start trembling scared of what will happen, as I remember those eyes from xelic before I ran for a month.

She hits me but doesn't even move me. She keeps hitting thiking I will budge but never do. I grab her fist and stop it. She looks surprised and starts sobbing thinking I will punch her. I let go of her fist and crouch next to her sitting position saying words of comfort to her.

She then gets up and runs. I turn to suke and ask "why was she crying?" he shrugs and says "probably because she thinks you hate her." I then ask "why would she think that?" he shrugs. We say goodbye and he walks to the table and I head for my room.

I go to my room and collapse on the bed and black out. When I woke I was in a different room, more colorful, and something was off. I used my powers as this was important, and I sensed courtney sitting beside my blindfolded body.

I tried getting up but was tied own. "courtney let me go. I dimand you let me go, NOW! Or I will get out myself." I said. "you cant escape this room is a whole different ship then what you were on before you went to sleep." she said softly. I turned ssj and broke the ropes and made a portal of darkness but before I could fly away I was caught by ten different elites.

"what the hell?" I yelled and opened the blind fold. I quickly sunk into the ground into a shadow form. I made a portal to my room and went through it closing it as soon as I was out. I successfully escaping I packed my things left a note on the bed incase suke came by and made a portal to the planet of sangheilos.

I was in the ally and I flew out and looked around to see if she was near. Nothing thank god, I descend to the ground heading for the city outskirts making myself less noticeable I put up my hood and ran.

I was at the outskirts in a forest area. I realized I had empoleons ball instead of leaving with lexic. I opened a portal to my home in the pokemon world and set the ball on the bed.

After I went back to sangheilos it was getting dark so I head for what looked like a small rundown cabin. It was mossy and was dusty, it was abandoned. I opened the door and shut it locking everything in sight.

I sighed in relief and found a mattress. I went to sleep after putting a shield around me. I awoke on the same mattress. I stretched and exited the cabin and moved on. I walked through the forest and the watch alarm went on, indicating breakfast.

I made a portal to my room on the ship and headed down to breakfast and ate. Suke sat across me. "suke, is courtney back shes gone insane." I said as he said after "nope she went to another ship after she kidnapped you." I sighed in relief. "but why did you freak out like you did when she stared you down two days ago?" he asked. I responded "ok ill tell you but tell no one else as they wont believe you." He nodded in agreement. I explained everything and he was astonished by my story.

"and that is why I freaked out, xelic, or the original giratina had given me the same death eyes before I ran from her and the other legends except uxie who accompanied me on my journey, so I am not from this universe. In my world all of the universes known by lexic or arceus are all games. This universe being a game I played known as HALO, and I know everything of the sangheili accustoms." As I finished lunch was now starting but I wasn't that hungry so I said goodbye to suke and opened a portal before anyone arrived.

I was in the forest were I was before I went to the ship. I turned the watch on after I told suke my story knowing someone else would be listening. I started walking and I felt someone stalking me. I turned to find a weird looking animal following me.

I remember this animal, in my world they were refered to as sergals a weird alien who was created be a Japanese artist on deviant art. The creature walked right up to me and looked at me weirdly. It was a northern sergal, bigger furrier and bulkier than the southern sergals.

From the art id seen it looked female. What is it with me meeting females. i stepped backwards and it forwards. I was quick to turn and run for my life. I wanted to see how it reacted, but it just followed.

Weird, sergals usually eat anything smaller than them immediately but something was off with this one. I saw a cave and I thought I could lose it in there. I ran in and hid behind a rock before it could see me hide.

It walked in and looked around, once it passed me I walked quietly to the exit and once there I started running. I found a cliff and at the bottom a deep lake. I saw the sergal run towards me so I jumped.

I dived into the lake and swam as fast as I could before I got to shore and blacking out. When I woke I was on something warm, soft,… breathing!? I was in a cave lying on the sergals stomach.

The sergal wasn't hostile and every time it exhaled it cood. It was so soft, and warm, I thought I was going to go to sleep again but I couldn't. so there I lay on top of a sleeping sergals stomach.

How did I get here I remember everything before blacking out, and why isn't the sergal eating me considering it eats anything smaller than itself. I sighed and relaxed. The sergals breathing softened and this indicated she was awake. I look up and see the sergal looking directly into my eyes.

Then after a few moments I broke the stare and looked at my watch. The watch was dead and in need of charge. I took it off and stashed it in my bag. I hadn't a clue what time it was but didn't care.

I started thinking about xelic and giratina. I missed them both more than I could imagine. I felt the sergals hands wrap around my body providing more warmth and both of us fell asleep.

When I woke I was sitting against the cave wall, and the sergal was no where to be seen until 5 minutes later when she walked in with two arms full of fruit. She gave me an armful and she had the other. It took me sometime but I ate all of it.

After I was done I laid against the cave wall eyes closed deep in thought. I felt the sergal grab me and put me on her back. I gripped the fur and we went throughout the forest. It didn't seem like sangheilos anymore.

We spent the day together wondering around the forest until we came up to a weird portal. We jumped through and was teleported to a different planet. I recognize all of the scenery from art work ive seen online, this was the sergals home planet known as animalia.

There were to species that live here sergals, also known as chimera's but that sounds to much like full metal alchemist, and the other species microcats, there origin is unknown to me.

She had brought me to a village of sergals. They all looked at me hungrily but didn't attack. We went into a tree hut the size for a small family of sergals. But the only one there were the mother and a father, they technically a couple and didn't have children.

The male looked at me even if I hid he would catch me scent. Then the female put me in a separate room and left me to go 'talk' with her partner. I saw a window and saw a small group of sergal children in a daycare looking area.

Guess there civilization was more advanced that deviant art made it out to be. One of them saw me and went to tell the other sergal children. Then they all looked at me curiously. As if they thought I was a form of microcat.

Then I heard a foot step, it was the male inspecting that I was no harm, and I let him knowing if I made any fast move ment I was a dead man. He looked into my eyes and saw no fear. He walked away not growling at me.

I continued to look out the window wondering what would happen next. The sergal children stared at me but I was looking at the sky. I heard lighter footsteps, and noticed the female urging me to wonder around the town, and I did so. I went through out there town-like village and was looking around.

I sighed and kept walking. It was nearly dark now and I guessed I should head to the hut. I went inside the hut and was greeted by the couple. They stared at me and I stared at them wondering what would happen next.

The female pointed to the room I was in and wanted me to go in there. I do so and being very confused, did I do something wrong. I saw the bed, and went to sleep. When I woke the couple where watching me and wanted me to follow them.

We went to a different hut, with what looked like a southern sergal couple and a southern sergal child. We went in and I was so confused. They child sat beside me and sniffed my shoulder; I shuddered from the cold air.

The child stopped and took me by the wrist and told its mother something in a squeal and the mother nodded as well as the couple that I was staying with. The sergal child looked over joyed as we headed where all of the other sergal children where.

The other sergals looked at me with cocked heads like a dog that is curious or confused. The biggest one comes up and sniffs my shoulder. It becomes over joyed all of the sudden and so do the rest.

What was happening, it was so confusing. "they like you." I heard a voice say. I turn to find a microcat. "really? It doesn't seem that way." I say looking at them. "well at least im not the only one who can speak. So, gotta, name?" he asked. "names, cilex…you?" I ask. "the name is M.C." he says in a signified tone. "so umm M.C. you're a microcat right?" I ask. He nods.

"hmm, where I come from you guess are fictional." I say. He asks "what does that mean?" I reply "well fictional is fake." He seems shocked and asks "where do you come from?" I then sigh and tell him my whole story. "and that's how I got here" I finish. "hmm, well the 'couple' you are staying with are using you as a temporary child until they have one." M.C. says.

"and how long will that take?" I ask. He says "the season is coming up and the female sergals usually pick a male of any species that they like the most, or most attracted to." He says. I then feel a head on my shoulder, I turn to find the sergal child leaning its head on my shoulder.

I look at the microcat and ask "let me guess the one leaning on me is female?" M.C. says "very perseptive." I sigh and ask "how long till the season?" he says "tomorrow." I really need human friends.

"so I have till tomorrow to devise a plan and escape." I say deep in thought. "you can try but any unknown power doesn't work out hear." He says. I seemed shocked and try to summon a keyblade… nothing? "well looks like ill have to hide, but I have another question?" I say. He replys "ask away." I nod and say "how old are these sergals?" he says "about 20. They grow full size at 50. And life spand is about 80 to 100 years. They stay with there mates unless there is a dire problem."

"and her?" I asked pointing at the one leaning on me. He says "18, this will be her first heat." I keep my hand pointing at her but my head down looking at the ground. "what would happen if I didn't umm…" I say thinking for another word. "you would be killed." M.c. says.

Well deaths ruled out, "any other solution, I do have a daughter and a girlfriend you know?" I ask. He says "well from what I remember about the animal kingdom is that they can mate with others just still have to care for there young until mature and what you say about these pokemon is true then there just another form of animals." It starts getting dark so my so called "parents" arrive.

I walk with them telling m.c. goodbye and waving at the female that was leaning on my shoulder. She waved back and smiled. When we got to the hut I went straight to the room I was supposed to stay in and opened a portal to lexic, hmm guess m.c. was wrong about pendants.

"oh, hi cilex." Lexic says. "hey lexic I have a question?" I say. She looks at me and reads my mind to see whats happened so far and answers my question "yeah m.c. is right, and giratina has also fully matured since well a few months ago." I look to her hopping for a different answer. I cuff a hand over my mouth and sit down.

I heard a knock at the door in the animalia world. "tell them both I love and miss them and see ya later, lexic" I say before entering the portal to the other world and closing it. I opened the door and saw the female sergal two years younger than me. I notice it was still night and behind her I notice m.c., good a translator.

I invited them in the room and m.c. says "dude, your temporary mom is amazing." I give him a look that shuts him up. Nut a minute later he hands me an ear piece. He says "take this and put it in your ear it will allow you to understand sergal speech." I take it and put in my ear and ask "does it work." He face palms. "I think it works." I hear a feminine voice say.

I look to the sergal leaning on me. "oh, and the names nightfall, and being a sergal my name has to do with my birth as I was born at nightfall." She says. "my names cilex." I say. She nuzzles closer. "aaaaaawwwwwww." M.c. says. Both nightfall and I glare at him. "now that you can understand me and I, you tell me that story you told m.c. here." She says.

I tell both of them the story again and they understand why I act this way. She nuzzles even closer and I gain a faint blush. 'what is it with me and women.' I think to myself. M.c. was about to burst laughing but I warned him not to.

They stayed the entire night. We went to sleep what I thought around midnight. When I woke they both were asleep and I still had the earpiece in. m.c. was gone and I could smell a faint sweet scent in the air. I realize its coming from nightfall. I think 'oh god'

But we slept the whole day, and nothing happened. The next day we wondered around the village her scent stronger. But on the third day that's when things got weird and I don't mean weird, weird I mean _weird_, weird.

I tried to stop it but it was inevitable and 3 months later she gave birth. The sergal had my eyes and its fur was black like my hair. It had a sergal body… male, I think. We were given a hut to stay in and it had a bathroom (no plumbing) and two bedrooms, as well as a kitchen looking area and a living room.

I had no clue why this happened. I come to this planet, I meet a microcat named m.c., and he tells me that I was in his terms kidnapped but they just wanted to use me as a temporary son, and he also told me that nightfall has a crush on a person she only knew for ten minutes, me!

m.c would visit time to time just to see how I was copping but I think he forgot that I have delft with worse things. I would visit xelic and giratina everyday for about an hour and I told them what happened.

They seemed to agree with m.c. and lexic was right about giratina being mature. She was so much like xelic it was hard to tell them apart. I told them id be some time before I come back. They said they would wait as long as it took.

I went back to the sergal world, we haven't named the child yet and it birth was in the spring and was raining. I asked "how about rainfall?" she agreed and was over joyed. It wasn't until the winter things got weird.

So, apparently m.c. lied as when I went to sleep she was my size and when I awoke she was 3 times my size. I was on her stomach and was sleeping until the morning sun rose and hit both of our faces.

She looked at me and smiled before hugging me. 'maybe this had to do with her first heat?' I wondered. 'no, couldn't have been. Well I think ill go to the kingdom hearts universe after this.' I thought again looking at the ceiling.

I got up and took a walk outside. Weird I wasn't followed this time. But I felt I was still being watched by someone in the distance. I walk for a mile and see a lake. I turn to the lake and see what looks like a black portal, like the ones from kingdom hearts, organization XIII.

Shocked I concentrated and closed the portal. I gave out a sigh in relief and thought 'how would organization XIII get out here?' I put my hood up and walk towards the lake.

"oh, hey did you close the portal?" a voice asked. I turned to see a familiar red spikey haired fellow, he was tall… wait why am I describing him to you? His name was axel and if you still don't know who he is google it.

Anyway he was my favorite member, I saw him carry an arm full of fruit and ask "so why did you close my portal?" axel asked. He hadn't seen my face yet. "ummm… well, let me ask you a question-" I summon both keyblades "- why aren't you in your universe?" I dropped the fruit and was awestruck.

"woah calm down roxas." He says. "wrong, my name isn't roxas." I say. I put down the hood and his jaw drops. "so you're the one the organization is looking for." He says. I calm down and ask "what do you mean looking for? And if there looking for me why hadn't you capture me?" I ask.

"well I went AWAL after roxas disappeared, he was the only reason I stayed. And after xemnas tried making all of us past and future hims I ran after sora defeated him, and how I ended up here, I haven't a clue." He says shrugging.

"so sora did defeat future ansem, I hadn't gotten that far." I say. "what do you mean?" axel asks. "umm… ill explain later but come with me." I say. We went back to the hut and I introduced him to nightfall.

I indicated the kitchen table and we sat down. "so now that we have gotten acquainted let me explain everything." I say. I explain everything; how his universe is a game and all of the other ones are as well, and then I explain every last detail of the games. I than tell him my story.

"well I didn't expect that but this lexic character seems like she has my answer." Axel says, and then asks "can you take me to her?" I nod and open a portal. We walk through and saw lexic in her pokemon form, I tell her whats happening and why axel is here, and then ask "why did he appear in the halo universe?" she responds "for 1 you were in a universe I nor palkia has discovered, and for 2 it seems he went into a portal that shifted time and space."

Axel looks pale and almost faints. He then asks "will I ever see my universe again?" lexic responds "yes well when cilex goes that is." He nods and asks after turning to me "so when do you plan to go?" I respond "when ever my sergal son is mature and I break the news to nightfall. And that would take…" " a few months." Lexic finishes for me.

I nod saying "well axel looks like your stuck until a few months." He shrugs saying "ok." I break the news to nightfall who agrees I should go. A few months later when rainfall was mature I told him I had to leave but would visit. He agreed as well and they both hugged me and axel and I set off to his universe.

I open the portal and we walk through. When we appear we are at master yen sids tower. Everyone is staring, which consist of roxas from birth by sleep, sora, riku, kiari, mickey, Donald, goofy, and cloud.

"ah, axel I see you have brought a friend." Yen sid says. "well more like he brought me." Axel says. "im sora and this is-" I interrupt sora "riku and kiari, along with king mickey, Donald, goofy, roxas, master yen sid, and cloud. Oh and sorry for interrupting sora."

They all look awestruck. "hold on before any one asks let me explain" I say before explaining everything and telling my journey. "that's quiet a tail young man but can you prove any of this?" yen sid asks. I nod and make a small portal to my world and ask xelic to get my 3DS. She does and I tell her and giratina both by. I open it and show them my kingdom hearts dream drop distance as was the only game I obtained for 3ds.

I played through a couple of worlds while they where watching. "my, my boy that device hold secrets that shouldn't be tempered with." Yen sid says. I face palm saying "basically in my universe your universe is a game made by a company called square enix and all of you except for a few are character from a company called disney, a company producing children's shows and movies." He nods asking "are there other universes like this?" I nod. I remembered I didn't show them I wielded a keyblade and I summoned oblivion and oath keeper.

Yen sid smiled. The rest were staring well except for axel. I then say "well in my universe this can only be possible in the dream world, and since I had met a dream pokemon known as darkrai, she supplied me with the power to access my dream powers, even if im awake."

They seemed to understand. Yen sid then said "that dark keybalde you posses is very dark." I nod saying "in my universe they call it oblivion, but I can change it to the pumpkin head at will." I change it and sora says "hey that reminds me of the keyblade I obtained when I opened the keyhole in-" I interrupt again. "Halloween town."

"yeah." Sora said. Riku looked at me and asked "so, why did these pokemon xelic and lexic choose you?" I responded "well, they said I had a strong soul and heart and that they were going to ask me a life changing question."

"well, did you find out the question?" he asked. "well not really but im pretty sure they would ask if I would stay with them and visit other universes which is what im doing, so I would answer yes, if that's it or not." I said.

He looked at me like he does to a character in the games when he remembers something like that and asks "you put that much trust in them?" I nod saying "of course, why wouldn't I, they are my best friend and most trustworthy companions." He looks to the ground. "your probably thinking of yourself when you engulfed be the darkness?" I say. He looks at me and nods. "well to change the subject is there any problems within the worlds?" I ask

"no, the heartless and nobodies are permanently erased and the dream eaters are not targeting people." Yen sid says. "well the whole reason I came here was to see characters from my favorite game series and to also return axel. I was thinking of going to clouds universe next… I call it the final fantasy universe, but theres already another cloud there so I guess ill see you guys later." I said stepping through my portal and waving goodbye. They waved goodbye and I left to go back to the sergal universe.

"hey nightfall im back." I say walking in the hut. No answer. "hey nightfall, you there." I say. I feel something touch the top of my head. Reflexes activate and I barrel roll five feet infront of me and turn. Nightfall was hanging on the ceiling with a playful smile on her face.

"oh, thank god." I said panting. She got down and hugged me. "hey what season is it?" I asked. "spring." She replied. I almost turned to stone when she said it that way. 'oh, god' I thought being dragged to the bedroom with tears rolling down my face like they do in anime when the character is dragged into something they don't really want.

I went to sleep after… ehm certain things happened and when I woke she was looking at me from above smiling the way she did last night. "really in the morning?" I asked. She shook her head and said "nope just seeing how you would react." And with that said she went to sleep next to me.

I sighed and went to sleep as well. When I woke nightfall was gone, so I got up and checked and rainfall. Gone too. I sighed and walked to the lake were I met axel and took him to lexic and also explained his universe was a game.

I walked along tree branches and saw strange fruit along the way. when I was at the lake, I put my hood up so no one would notice me, and heard a faint voice. I ignored it and relaxed.

Then I heard the voice again but it was closer. After a few moments I heard a twig break and the voice say "did, you find him." I looked his way, for Christ sake another organization member, and this time it was… xemnas!?

He looked at me when I didn't answer and asked the question "hey are you ok?" I nodded and he repeated what he asked about if I found him. I than asked "whos him?" he chuckled and said "the black heard blue eyed fellow universe jumping, remember?" I acted like a friend and a member of the organization and said "no, I haven't."

He nodded and said "good, now can you let your hood down, or are you hiding something." I said "well I am hiding something." I let down my hood. He stared and said "well it looks as if I found the universe jumper." I looked at him and said "now that you found me what will happen." He nodded saying "well ansem will want you for tests and xehanort will want to examine your heart." I said "and if I don't comply?" he looked at me and said "then ill take you by force."

I nodded and quickly opened a portal pushed him in and locked him and the other members from this universe while saying "no, you wont." And I ran to the hut. On my way I spotted other members, so blent in and put up my hood. When I was at the hut nightfall and rainfall were both there. I locked the doors and blocked the windows.

"I need to leave, but ill come back as soon as I deal with some people." I said but after I heard a faint growl. I turn to find nightfall growling, oh that's right when a female sergal is pregnant the male cant leave until the child is fully matured.

"fine, you win ill stay, but we need to be extra careful." I say calming nightfalls growling. She stops and smiles. "wait you hadn't spoken to me for weeks." I say realizing that the earpiece dropped.

I go to my bag in the bedroom and grab the other pair, m.c. had given me five pairs. With this I put them in and made a quick change of clothes into the ones I had gotten for my nineteenth birthday. They still fit perfect, but in case I needed to blend in, I put the organization XIII outfit on.

I walked in the living room to see nightfall and rainfall on the floor asleep.

-_three months later_

Three months has passed and the organization has disappeared which was a relief. Nightfall gave birth to a girl and died a week after the birth. I was extremely depressed and wanted to kill myself. I gave my daughter how I named nightfall after her mother to my son rainfall who was happy to see I was doing well.

I gave him the baby and told him I must return to the pokemon universe. He understood handing the sergal child to his girlfriend and hugged me goodbye before I left for the portal I was originally dragged through.

I went through and found myself back on sangheilos. I charged the watch as soon as I got to the city. After charged I opened a portal up to the ship I stayed at before. It was five till dinner and I walked down the hallway.

I went to the cafeteria and waited for suke. He saw me and sat across me and asked "what happened I thought… well courtney thought you died. I knew you were just fine." I then notice courtney sat two seats away. I told suke my whole story knowing courtney would eavesdrop. When I got to the part about giving my child to my son and leaving he looked shoked.

"and now I have come to say goodbye to you and return to the pokemon world." I finish. He nods and asks "what about courtney, she'll miss you?" I look to him and say "I'll miss her to. But theres something I must confront and confront it alone. I will have to train in the dream realm but I will defeat the darkrai leader and live a peaceful life… hopefully."

"well with that said I bid you farwell suke… and courtney." I say while stepping through a portal to the H.O.O. where I am greeted by xelic and giratina playing poker with lexic. "oh, hey cilex tell me about your trip." Xelic says. I tell them everything and they were saddened when nightfall died but I failed to mention before she died she gave me a pendant.

She never said what for but I accepted it. And a few moments after I accepted it she passed. I pulled it from my bag and put it on. I felt a presence enter my mind and heard a faint voice. "umm… did anyone here a voice?" I ask. They shook their heads and I heard it again. I couldn't make out what it said but the voice grew quiet.

'hello?' I ask thinking. no answer, but the presence is still there. I shrug and tell them the rest of the story. They found it fascinating I noticed I still had the watch on and I took it off and stashed it in my bag.

So, xelic, giratina and I head back to the distortion world. Everything was just like before. I would ask rin to spar in the nightmare realm and she would comply. The day came to were giratina asked if I could take her on a journey.

I declined and continued my days. It was two months later when I saw a sergal appear in the distortion world, with a moderately smaller child sergal. Noticing the black fur and blue eyes I knew it was rainfall. But how? I went up to them and the smaller sergal who was nightfall my daughter who just smiled at me.

Rainfall just smiled as well. I had the earpiece permanently installed in case I went back to the sergal universe. We stared at eachother for a while before he broke the silence and started talking. We conversed and nightfall cocked her head and asked "dad who is this person?" rainfall looked at her and answered "this is your granddad.

She looked confused and shrugged before saying "hi." I said "hi." Back to her before smiling, She reminded me so much of her mother, the original nightfall. So sweet and innocent, Just a feeling you'd want to bottle up and never let go of. Yet she had my eyes, and her fur was golden like my hair when I turn super sayain.

"hey so why are you here?" I asked with nightfall tugging on my pantleg wanting me to pick her up. I did while he responded "well those people in black cloaks are in our village destroying our lives and we kinda need your help." I nodded while opening a portal to go back. I had the giratina outfit on so no one really recognized me.

I switched to dream mode and I was wearing the organization outfit. I was also ssj 3. I walked out of the hut and immediately went to one of the organization members and gladly surrendered and said "as long as you leave this place forever I will gladly surrender."

He nodded and opened a portal. But I had an ace up my sleeve. When we went through he immediately took me to the leader. He was the old ansem. "ah, so you have brought him and without force." He said while getting up. "so you must be cilex I am-" I interrupted "ansem, or xehanort which ever, but I wont give in without a fight." He nodded and said "very well if you defeat me you can do what you wish with the organization but if I win you will join the organization." I nodded and the duel quickly got underway.

_-a few hours later_

He wasn't that hard to beat, and he did what he promised and I told him to do away with the organization. He did and I opened a portal to yen sids' tower. I walked in and I saw axel lying on the floor unconscious. I went to his side to still see him breathing and slowly getting up.

Once up he went to the window walking slowly and looked at his eyes. They were normal like he had a heart again. I saw this and remembered a part from dream drop and remembered him in the game do this. Content that I had defeated the organization for good I went back to rainfall and told him it was over.

He nodded and I went back to the distortion world with a month to spare before the five months I have to hide. Usually it would be four months but the season was a month longer in the distortion world.

I was dreading for the beginning and the worst part was this was my last year before I had to leave for my world and wait some time for lexic to make the pokeverse (or pokemon universe) at peace. I went to the distortion world castle and saw xelic and giratina in human form. They greeted me and I told them I had to ask lexic something and they said "ok but comeback soon."

I opened the portal and lexic greeted me. I looked at her and said "hi, and I came her for answers, 1: after you have your universe at peace may I return?" she nodded in approval. "ok, 2: how long do I wait?" I asked. She motioned me to go with her. I did and we went to a big pedestal with a tiny box that resembled Pandora's box from the movie 'tomb raider and the cradle of life'. She also motioned me to open it.

Of which I did and a tiny white and purple stone appeared. I looked to her confused and she told me that it held the power to be immortal so I could help keep peace in the world she couldn't go in. my tentative hand reached for the stone slowly. I thought it over and decided it would be best if I took it.

I grabbed the stone and I started glowing a white light. When the glow faded I was the exact same way but somewhat different. My hair was longer and my power increased dramatically.

She then said "the stone allows you to be immortal and for your dream powers to last forever and are increased to the max as well as the amulets you were given." I nodded and asked "should I tell xelic and giratina?" she nodded. "ok, well then how have you been doing?" I asked. We talked for a while before I noticed the time.

"well lexic I gotta go xelic will be mad at me if I don't get back soon." I said waving goodbye. She waved back and I stepped through the portal. The room was as it was when I left except xelic and giratina were in pokemon form.

The afternoon went by fast with the usual visit from lin and latias, who have surprisingly been dating. Once they left xelic had dinner ready and while we ate I told them about what lexic told me and they were… how do I put it… ecstatic.

Dinner went fast and I headed to the bathroom which was my size and separate from theirs and got a shower. After the shower I went to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed sleeping.

I went to rins nightmare realm and talked to her. When I was being woken I told her bye and left. I awoke to xelic in her origin form that was my size and she was coild around me, which is usual for her.

I lay there awake until she woke. She uncoiled and got up. I followed her soon. We had breakfast and I went outside to train for the battle against the darkrai. Even though I forgot about them they didn't forget about me.

I went to the house in twinleaf city lin and latias were staying at and grabbed darkrai's pokeball. I went back to the distortion world after letting empoleon out of her pokeball. I told darkrai what I was planning and he agreed to spar. After an hour rin showed up and darkrai stared at her with lust filled eyes.

Seeing what he was planning I quickly returned him and talked to rin. Since darkrai was planning to jump her, and not in the good way, I asked her to spar with me and also asked "next time when you come to visit me close to your guys' season and I have darkrai out warn me?" she said with a smile "ok"

We fought for an hour before she grew tired. I let up on her and she completely stopped to catch her breath. Unlike me I was nowhere near tired or worn out. I let her rest and talked to her while she rested.

We talked for a while before I saw giratina and xelic appear. They started talking and joined the conversation. I decided that it was enough training for today. Xelic invited her over for dinner and she gladly accepted. While we were flying back to the castle I started thinking how this whole defeating the strongest darkrai thing was going to pan out.

I needed a plan and, or strategy. I needed to keep him alive, even though lexic told me to kill him. Even though I might have to, either way I have to fight him. After we ate dinner rin left and I did the normal nightly routine and fell asleep.

The next few weeks went fast and now was the Pokémon's "season". I hope I can survive. I got up and felt I was being watched. I looked around the room but it was just xelic there beside me getting up. I walked through the hallway and considering this was the first season with me out of the poke proof room I was more cautious then the usual happy go lucky guy.

I felt like I was being stalked. I asked xelic if I could spend the day visiting uxie and she said that I could. I went to uxie's cave and greeted him. We talked for a while until I felt that I was being watched more. Like the person or thing watching me was creeping up on me.

I asked uxie if he wanted to go visit lugia. He declined and said "you could go." I then asked "are you _sure_." I put a concerned emphasis on sure to secretly tell him that I felt like I was legend." Reassured we said our goodbyes and I left. I was flying through the air in the normal human form and not the ssj form I usually take.

I went to the hoen region to look for lugia at whirl islands. I looked and couldn't find him. Then I remember him having a cave. I went underwater looking for the cave and found it. I swam towards it. I went through the opening and found lugia sleeping.

I shrugged and went back to the surface. I decided to visit latios. He wasn't at his home in altimar. I just then decided to go around the unova region. Once there above flying I felt two more people or things watching me closely. I went to professor junipers' lab.

"hey professor juniper?" I said. "oh cilex yes im here." She said over by her desk. I asked her where white was and she told me he was at the great chasm trying to find kyurem. I said goodbye and left.

I headed towards the chasm and didn't see him anywhere. I saw kyurem outside though. I went down and greeted kyurem. We talked for a while but I did most of the talking. It was time to leave and we said our goodbyes.

I suddenly realized for a few moments I didn't have the giratina outfit on and that was a huge problem, considering the legendary pokemon from this region except kyurem and the swords, cant control themselves in this season. I was still on the ground walking and thinking how im going to get out of here without being detected. I noticed two shadows infront of me. They were the forms of zekrom and reshiram.

I didn't panic and tried to think. I noticed zekrom getting ready to jump at me in an attempt to catch me but before he could I took off flying. I looked behind and noticed reshiram flying toward me and gaining. I turned ssj and flew faster. Of course a legend could still catch up.

I saw zekrom in front of me. I quickly turned and went ssj2. Only few legends could keep up. These two where in that group. "why of all regions did I decide to go to unova." I thought to myself out loud.

Zekrom and reshiram where gaining. This is not good. I went ssj3. This increased my speed dramatically. I saw I was at undella, I ordered a room at the hotel to stay in. I crashed on the couch noticing the windows open.

I didn't care as I thought I lost them. I blacked out. I woke the next morning to the sun in my face. I got up and went to close the window. I noticed before I got there that the window was already closed. "wait but if the windows closed and it was open last night that means… ohmygodIneedtoleave!" I said panicing.

I saw reshiram out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and sprinted for the door. I felt a claw try to grab me but I dodged mostly. I shut the door and ran downstairs practically throwing the keys at the clerk.

I went out and looked up to the room I was staying in, and of course with my luck it was opened. I ran to the nearest forest knowing I would lose them. I climbed up into a tall tree and waited.

I saw reshiram hover over and look around. I could have sworn she spotted me but apparently not. Once reshiram left I flew out of the trees and looked around. I heard breathing behind me. I look back to see zekrom and is she smiling the creepiest smile.

I back up and turn to find reshiram. Why do I have really bad luck? I turn to the side and take off in the last resort form ssj4. I take off as fast as I can. They are gaining, but how? It doesn't matter what matters is I need to get out of here and fast.

I go all out power up and go way faster then them. "i…I think I lost them." I say in relief. I go back to normal and land in a forest. I walk for a while and feel them watching me again. Im to tired to run so I keep walking and regain my strength.

I walk to a beach and decide to swim. I fly to the deepest part and dive. I hit the deepest part and come back up for air. I relax in the water for a bit. I feel a rather large wake. And another large wake.

I open my eyes to find zekrom and reshiram staring at me. I quickly dive down into the water knowing reshiram couldn't get wet and neither could zekrom. I touch the bottom and jump up enough for me to get out of the water without them noticing.

I quickly fly to the nearest city and rest on the bench outside the pokemon center. I notice a few moments later two girls walk up to me. One with long blue hair and black clothes and the other with long red hair and white clothes.

"umm hi." I say knowing its zekrom and reshiram. "…" they say nothing with a weird smile. "umm yeah, im just going to go, xelic will be mad if I don't get back." I say putting on a nervous smile and walking away.

They start walking towards me and I speed walk and they do the same. I run and they run. Knowing I have more running endurance then flying I try to lose them in the crowd. My plan works and I fly out of the city and head straight for sinnoh.

I look behind me, and nothing. I slow down to save energy. I just go to hovering speed now. I turn behind me but going backwards. So im flying towards sinnoh with my back facing the region.

I bump into something warm and fuzzy. No no no no no, oh for the love of Christ. "how did you find me?" I ask. Reshiram doesn't answer. She grabs me and heads toward unova. "sorry for this." I say while punching reshiram in the gut and breaking free and flying off. I make a portal to the hall of origin.

I enter and close the portal behind me. I open another portal to the distortion world. I entered the portal and immediately closed it. I fly as fast as I can to the castle. I enter and see xelic and giratina playing poker.

"hey care to join?" xelic asked. "not really, just not in the mood." I say. "ho well tel-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She went o open it and there stood reshiram and zekrom. "oh hello there reshiram… zekrom." She said gesturing to come in. xelic motioned me to come to the kitchen. "ok no need for the story, I know whats going on with the way there staring at you" she says.

"so whats the plan?" I ask. "to let them stay for dinner and leave. Ok you say your taking a shower, and go to our room get those clothes I gave you, take a shower and put on the clothes. There's a bottle of… umm well never mind that just spray it on the clothes and put on the clothes. They should leave you alone." She says. I did what she said and when I came back down the stairs in the clothes and the scent of whatever was in that bottle, they showed no interest.

Well I have to give xelic credit for her plan but now shes staring me down. I think I over did on the bottle. Giratina is acting as normal as ever during this season, staring me down. When dinner is finished zekrom and reshiram thank xelic and say goodbye to all three of us. Onse they leave I go to the bathroom to get my clothes back on.

I did so and the scent was still strong. "well this is going to be a fun night." I said sarcastically. I look out into the hallway to find xelic and giratina staring at me. I walked to the bedroom and lie down. Xelic comes in the room, and then giratina.

'why do these kind of things happen to me.' I think. I put myself to sleep not wanting to do this. When I wake up both giratina and xelic are coiled around me sleeping soundly. 'thank god its morning' I think to myself getting out of their grip and taking a shower.

I mumbled under my breath in the shower. I got out of the shower and put on my organization outfit and heading down to breakfast. I make a bowl of cereal and ate it. After that I went to the pokemon universe. Of course I was in unova. I quickly took off before reshiram and zekrom could find me.

I head to pinwheel forest and was greeted by virizion one of the swords. We talked for a while before I felt that I was being watched by zekrom and reshiram. "hey, virizion do me a favor."

"whats the favor." She asks. "im going to walk that way, can you please occupy zekrom and reshiram they've been following me for days." I say. She nods as I say "hey thanks I owe you one… oh and bye." I say walking past her.

I run as fast as I could, and once I was far enough I flew away. I flew to sinnoh as fast as possible. Once there I went to visit with palkia and dialga. I walked to the spear pillar and once there I peeked in to check for zekrom and reshiram.

I was surprised to see all of the legends except xelic, rin, darkrai, uxie, lin, latias and giratina. I was shocked when I heard the phrase 'jump cilex'. what was happening. Its like this for real. I made a portal to my universe and entered. I closed the portal and found that I was in my room.

Once there I noticed that it was seven oclock. Well since im here and theres nothing to to I might as well go to the school. I did so and the bell had just rang. People where staring at me because I had my hood up.

I went to study hall, and no one was surprised to see me. I was sitting in the library at the most secluded table and just read a book. The hour was over and I went to the rest. When lunch arrived I had about 10 dollars on me. I decided to go to the vending machine.

I sat alone on the steps until I heard footsteps. When I looked up I gulp and looked surprised. It was lexic sitting beside me. Soon reshiram came and sat beside me to. (all of them in human form.) zekrom sat beside reshiram. Lugia sat beside xelic. Ho-oh sat behind lugia. And soon almost all of the legends sat near me except for the xelic, giratina, rin, darkrai, uxie, lin, and latias.

I got up and heard the bell ring. I ran to the next class which was band. There where various people gone considering graduation. Zettler was gone and mr. fulton who was the band teacher before, resided in zettlers place.

Nothing really changed, other than being stalked by pokemon predators. The rest of the day went fast. It was 8th hour and we had five minutes left. After the bell rang I went to put my stuff in my locker and run to the bus.

I did so and got on the bus. I hid behind the small seat at the end. I heard the same voices of the legends get on. Once they sat down they were five seats in front of me. I peaked a look to see if they were looking for me but they weren't.

Thank god I could relax. I scooted as close to the window as possible. And as well as ducking under the seat. When the time came that the driver stopped at my house I got out through the back. And once out I opened a portal to the pokeverse and then the distortion world.

Xelic and giratina were there, "oh hey you want to join the game?" xelic asked. "umm sure but first whats lexic talking about all of the legends jumping me?" I asked. She replied "it was a surprise for a party, you know your birthday." I looked at her and said in relief "oh, thank god." She looked at me in a weird way and asked "well what did you think."

I froze and said "ummm… nevermind." She shrugged and dealt me in. I was just paranoid from the reshiram and zekrom encounter. We played for a while until a knock on the door. I froze when I saw that every legend was there.

Xelic invited them in and they gladly came in. they spend the whole day with me, talking. It was fun. After everything I went to bed exhausted. I woke up the next morning like any other birthday. We spend the whole day in the distortion world as I invited suke, courtney, nightfall, rainfall, sora, riku, kiari, Donald, goofy, and king mickey, as well as axel.

The day was fun but all things fun had to come to an end. I sent everyone back to their universe. I soon had to return to mine, and xelic and giratina came along. But before we stepped through lexic stopped us and said "there is a slight problem either xelic or giratina stay but the other can go with you."

Giratina volunteered to stay instead of xelic, but of course they fought over it. In the end it was a tie and both of them stayed stayed. Xelic gave me a hug as well as giratina gave me a hug. I momentarily stepped through the portal and said my goodbye. I closed the portal.

CH. 12

Disclaimer: I only own cilex.

-three years later.

Im no longer the 16 year old sophomore I once was. Ever since I met xelic and lexic my life changed dramatically. I was now 23 and training to defeat an evil darkrai. My travels through universes has brought me plenty allies and friends as well as family.

Today was the day the fight between darkrai and me. The day the so called "judgment" would be made. As I prepare for my fight I remember all of the fun times I had. Traveling with uxie, as well as running.

I remember the dream I had of being in the organization outfit but it was golden as well as the keyblades. I reached a level of ssj5. The ssj that was supposed to be in the dragonball AF series. But I thought then 'after today I either see xelic and giratina, or I die and the universes plunge into an endless darkness.'

I remember the first game of kingdom hearts where at the end ansem the king of heartless, and all darkrkness gets sucked into the door to kingdom hearts. I have opened that portal only in dire situations.

Now today it is the time to use that power to send darkrai into the endless realm of light known only as kingdom hearts. I open a portal to the nightmare realm and see familiar images. To get to the nightmare realm I have to get through my dream realm.

I see memories that I don't want to see. I see a door shrouded in darkness. This door will lead me to darkrai. I open the door to find a familiar figure. It was rin. "are you sure you want to do this?" she asked as I passed her. "I have to it's the only way I can be free." I said opening another door. The room behind me disappeared and standing in front of me was the evil darkrai, the one I had to fight.

He looked at me evilly. "so, the day has come. The day of my or your defeat." He said chuckling. I get ready to fight and he does as well. I make the first move flying at him in full speed. He dodges and counters with a punch. I block and hit him in his eye.

He blocks and points a shadow ball at my rib cage. I take the hit but not very effective. I use an energy blast while he blocks it I go in for a punch that would finish another darkrai. He takes the hit. He stumbles backwards and flys towards me with a punch. I dodge and body slam him to the ground.

After he hit the ground he got up and launched the biggest dark void ever created. I countered this with a combo of all of the beam attacks I've learned. It was a beam of white, and it clashed the dark beam. They both were even, his was slightly more powerfull than mine. I took the risk and realized I had to end it.

I tuned ssj5 and my beam grew brighter and overwhelmed his dark void. He dodged slightly and had an arm taken off and unable to grow a new one. I went in for a punch and he took the hit. After he took the hit he was enraged and came at me with all force. I dodged and slashed him with the keyblades.

He was even more angry and darkness started to form around him. He grew to a size more then lexic pokemon form could ever. I pointed my keyblades at him and rammed him full force. He went to a smaller size. I rammed again, this time he was my size. After that we were in the white organization XIII room.

I looked around but all I could see where darkrai, thousands and thousands. Soon I got irritated and started attacking them all. Soon I was in the dark room again. I saw the lead darkrai but his arm was back and his damage was gone.

I attacked him with a gab. Next a power house hit. Next hook, after an uppercut, then an elbow and finally a knee. He was still standing laughing. I put him in a head lock he struggled and broke free. I threw an energy beam at him.

It hit, I went in for a punch but he blocked. I slashed his arms with a keyblade after backing away. His arm fell. I pointed the keyblades at him and a white beam emitted from them. it hit him and he was unable to move. With oath keeper I opened the realm of kingdom hearts and sent him in after he went in I closed the gate.

It was over for now anyways. I was bleeding very badly, I went through a door and found every darkrai and they just floated. I walked beside them limping in pain. I came to two doors. A door to the freedom of darkness, and the door of the captivity of life.

"originally I came here for my freedom, but if having freedom means I will never see my friends and family again, than I don't want it." I said heading to the white door. I opened it and appeared in a meadow. My injuries where gone and I was the age I met xelic and lexic. 'is this heaven, the place of absolute tranquility? No it cant be… this isn't my heaven, my heaven is home.' (five people you meet in heaven reference) I thought. And just then my friend started to appear. One by one they were in front of me.

"let them go." A voice told me. "I cant, that is were I a person, belong." I said. The voice said to me "if this is what you desire I will grant this one wish." A door appeared, the golden gates of heaven but I was on the other side of the gates, the inside. I stepped through them and a white flash over took my body.

CH. 13

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I only own cilex.

One year later

I was on the very hill in twinleaf city that I went to everyday. My sergal wife was buried there, I would visit everyday and then take a walk down the beach. I would go to the old house in twinleaf. Xelic, giratina, and lexic were in the human universe or my old universe.

Once they would get back I would visit them. as much as I would like to stay with xelic and giratina again, I cant. Not until the evil darkrai was dead. They would visit me and see how I was doing. But I still looked 18, ever since I touched the stone I've looked this way.

I thought I was getting to attached to the legends, but really there the only things I have left. My parents were gone, and my friends were gone as well. Empoleon was the one I missed the most. I buried her next to nightfall, empoleon had died of a pokemon virus after my battle with darkrai a month later.

The virus acted as cancer would in humans but faster. The legends were immune but the normal pokemon weren't. so if the legends had fallen I would have nothing. Ever since empoleon passed I was depressed. I think the reason the legends visited me more often was that they knew I was depressed.

until one day, I had visited the graves for a little longer than usual, the breeze was perfect, I had set flowers on both graves. I forced myself to turn after saying a few words and having a moment of silence.

I walked unsteadily to the beach more depressed than usual. Once there I was about halfway down the beach when I noticed a bottle. It had a tag that had my name on it. Curious I picked it up and read the note inside the bottle.

Once I read the note a smile appeared on my face and I dashed to the house in twinleaf city.

THE END

To be continued…

**DISCLAIMER: I have a sequel planned for this story. The name of it is "the monster" amazing name right? Well anyway that's all for this story. All 73. Freaken. Pages.**


End file.
